It Is Me: Luhan
by GirlInMud
Summary: [HunHan] Hangover malam itu membuat si pekerja kantoran Luhan bertemu dengan si mahasiswa akhir Sehun. Kris si friend with benefit dan Chanyeol si sibling lover. [Luhan is GIRL]
1. Chapter 1

Luhan melongo memandang seorang laki-laki yang tidur telentang disampingnya.

Tubuh laki-laki itu tertutup selimut seluruh tubuh, bahkan selimutnya menutupi sampai mulut. Menyisakan hidung dan mata terpejam untuk dilihat Luhan.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam, Tuhan?" Luhan bergumam dengan suara pelan. Dia tidak ingat banyak hal. Rentetan kejadian semalam yang ia ingat adalah dia diajak Yifan teman kerjanya ke diskotek. Saat sampai dipelataran diskotek, Yifan mengatakan ingin menjawab panggilan telfon dari klien sebentar, dan wanita itu memilih masuk duluan.

Luhan tidak terbiasa pergi ke diskotek, jadi begitu masuk, dia segera menduduki kursi tinggi di depan meja bartender. Tidak begitu terganggu dengan suara musik yang menghentak keras dan banyak orang teler yang sudah ia lewati.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Luhan saat seorang bartender perempuan dengan malas-malasan menghampirinya. "Pesan minuman?"

"Vodka." Luhan mengulurkan uang sambil membaca pesan masuk dari Chanyeol, adiknya. Isinya biasa saja tapi begitu mengingat Chanyeol, Luhan terserang radang mendadak. _Damn_! Tiba-tiba dia ingin mabuk-mabukan sekarang. "Hei!" Luhan memanggil bartender perempuan tadi yang sudah mulai menyiapkan minuman. "Berikan aku absinthe saja."

Bartender itu memutar bola mata dan mengangguk.

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas tangannya dan menoleh pada pintu masuk. Yifan belum terlihat sampai sekarang. Luhan jadi ragu apa tadi benar panggilan klien.

"Minumanmu." Bartender tadi kembali dan memberikan pesanannya.

Luhan menegak minumannya dan merasakan rasa alkohol yang melewati tenggorokannya. Dia tidak terlalu suka rasanya yang terlalu kuat, lebih enak wine, sebenarnya. Masa bodohlah jika dia benar-benar mabuk. Masih ada Yifan yang akan punya pekerjaan tambahan menggotongnya. Jadi Luhan meneguk habis absinthenya dan memutar kursinya menghadap lantai dansa yang dipenuhi manusia.

Luhan menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Dan saat melirik sang DJ yang berjoget sambil mengatur musiknya, Luhan jadi teringat pada Chanyeol, lagi, yang suka me-remix musik. Chanyeol bahkan belajar di jurusan musik di kampusnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, Luhan sudah membalas pesannya dan sudah mematikan ponselnya. Luhan sekarang sedang jenuh dengan urusan pekerjaan dan jika harus memikirkan juga tentang Chanyeol, Luhan sungguh tidak kuat. Dia ingin istirahat sejenak. Semalam saja.

Pengaruh absinthe yang berkadar alkohol 68 persen memang cepat. Luhan merasa kesadarannya mulai mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi. Dia terhuyung dalam duduknya dan baru menyadari seorang pria yang duduk disebelahnya sedang memperhatikannya.

Luhan rasa pria itu sangat tampan, entah ini kenyataan atau efek alkohol. Dan Luhan memamerkan senyum lebar saat pria itu masih menatapinya dengan fokus. Ada sesuatu dikilatan matanya yang membuat Luhan senang. Walaupun Luhan sering mendapati tatapan itu, tapi dia masih merasa senang karena pria itu juga memberinya pancaran pemujaan seperti yang lain.

Menyugar rambutnya, Luhan ingin merapikan rambutnya yang mungkin berantakan. Luhan ingin terlihat lebih menarik didepan pria yang punya dagu runcing itu.

Tanpa jeda lama, pria itu berkata dengan suara yang menurut Luhan lucu. "Boleh aku menciummu."

Luhan menutup matanya beberapa detik untuk sedikitnya mengumpulkan kesadaran, yang tersisa. Tapi Luhan tetap tidak yakin pria itu tadi mengucap pertanyaan atau bukan. Di otaknya yang nyaris tenggelam oleh alkohol, Luhan hanya mengingat kata cium. Jadi Luhan memonyongkan bibirnya, sambil terhuyung-huyung, tidak bisa duduk tegap. Persetan dengan sikapnya yang seperti bocah.

Yang jelas dan yang terakhir ia tahu adalah pria itu turun dari kursinya lalu mengangkatnya dan memagut bibirnya. Setelah itu... Luhan melayang entah kemana.

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

Oke, yang semalam adalah terburuk dari perilaku paling buruknya. Luhan sudah tahu itu. Dan hatinya tidak berhenti _misuh-misuh_ pada diri sendiri, walaupun otaknya sudah mencoba menenangkan dengan memberi perintah fokus menghitung mundur dari sepuluh. Nyatanya itu tidak ada hasilnya. Padahal biasanya cara itu selalu berhasil. Meskipun Luhan hanya mencontek dari animasi peri pengrajin yang pernah ia tonton.

Sekarang setelah selesai mandi keramas, Luhan memperhatikan tubuh telanjangnya yang dipantulkan cermin kamar mandi. Fokus matanya pada ruam merah dibelakang telinga kanannya. _Heck_! Dia jadi merasa tambah murahan.

Luhan masih tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah ciuman, tapi dia yakin dia habis bersetubuh, mengingat sekarang tubuh bagian bawahnya nyeri. Kemungkinan besar dengan pria asing yang mungkin sekarang masih tidur dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Niatnya semalam ingin mabuk dan berakhir tidur nyenyak, atau bayangan paling buruknya hanya sex bersama Yifan, kan Yifan _friend with benefit_ -nya. Tapi malah Luhan berakhir melanggar salah satu prinsipnya. Sebuah prinsip tentang _having sex_ bersama pria pilihan. Kesimpulannya, pria asing semalam tidak termasuk dalam daftar. Lebih buruknya lagi pria itu meninggalkan jejak ciuman, hal yang paling Luhan hindari saat persetubuhannya dengan siapapun.

" _Piss of!_ " Luhan mengumpat dan memakai pakaian dalam dan kemeja putih serta rok span merahnya. Pikirannya menanyakan dimana si brengsek Yifan sekarang.

Luhan kembali menatap cermin dan menyugar rambutnya yang basah. "Sekarang dimana riasanku?" Wajahnya yang tanpa polesan _make-up_ terlihat pucat. Efek jarang terkena sinar matahari. Luhan terlalu banyak bekerja didalam ruangan ber- _AC_ , ditambah sering lembur bahkan begadang membuatnya semakin memburuk. Dia seorang _workaholic, work and alcoholic_.

Menghela nafas, Luhan meninggalkan cermin dan beranjak keluar kamar mandi.

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

Hal-hal yang ia harap tidak terjadi, sialnya malah terjadi pagi ini. Luhan berharap saat keluar kamar mandi, ia akan menemukan pria itu masih tidur di ranjang, tapi nyatanya pria itu sudah terjaga dan sedang memakai celananya yang tersangkut dilutut.

Saat pria itu menoleh padanya, Luhan ingat itu pria yang menciumnya semalam. Bedanya jika semlam pria itu terkesan tidak tahu malu karena mencium orang asing sembarangan sepertinya, saat ini pria itu malah terlihat kikuk dan canggung melanjutkan berbenah pakaian. "Kau sudah mau pergi?"

Luhan yang memang berjalan menuju pintu keluar berhenti sebentar lalu kembali berjalan, "Aku mengambil tasku," dan mengambil tasnya yang tidak ia ingat kenapa ia letakkan didekat pintu. Tapi jika ia ingat tadi pakaiannya yang berserakan mulai dari pintu, Luhan jadi mengira sex yang semalam pasti sangat terburu-buru. Dan Luhan memikirkan kembali pertanyaan pria itu tadi, kau sudah mau pergi? Yah...memangnya mau apa lagi mereka disini? _Morning sex? Fuck_ , Luhan jijik memikirkannya.

Setelah mendapatkan tasnya, Luhan menduduki kursi rias dan mengeluarkan _clutch make-up_. "Kau _escort boy_?" Dengan hati-hati Luhan menanyakan itu sambil menoleh pada pria yang sudah duduk tenang diranjang dibelakangnya.

"Bukan." Pria itu menatap lurus Luhan lewat cermin dimeja rias. "Semalam kau sudah menanyakannya, Luhan."

Luhan yang sudah selesai membubuhkan _lipstick_ dibibirnya, berbalik menatap langsung pada si pria. "Kau tahu namaku?"... _apa saja sudah kukatakan semalam, Tuhan?_ Luhan saja tidak tahu nama pria itu!

Pria itu menatap Luhan dengan kebingungan. "Semalam kita juga sudah berkenalan. Kau lupa?"

Oke, Luhan bukannya lupa, tapi benar-benar tidak ingat apapun. Yang berarti dia lupa, terserahlah. Sekarang yang harus Luhan tahu adalah seberapa jauh kegilaannya semalam dan seberapa banyak yang diketahui pria itu tentangnya. Sementara Luhan yang sudah dalam keadaan sadar dan bugar pagi ini tidak tahu apapun tentang pria itu, bahkan namanya pun tidak.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan memeriksa dirinya sekali lagi dicermin. Dalam hati, dia berdoa semoga kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi. Yang sudah terjadi biarkan berlalu dan menjadi pelajaran.

Luhan berdiri dan diam-diam meninggalkan uang untuk sewa kamar hotel diatas meja rias. Walaupun kemungkinan besar sudah dibayari oleh si pria asing yang semalam bersetubuh dengannya itu. Kebanggan dirinya menolak untuk bergantung pada orang lain, apalagi itu orang asing. "Aku pergi duluan." Luhan buru-buru mengambil jas merahnya yang ada didekat kakinya.

Inginnya sih buru-buru pergi, tapi Luhan yang baru saja memutar kunci pintu harus berhenti karena si pria yang yang masih duduk anteng diranjang itu memanggil namanya. Kemudian Luhan menoleh sedikit karena pria itu tidak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu. Apa dia salah dengar?

"Hmm... selamat pagi, ngomong-ngomong. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Luhan."

Suara pria itu unik dan anehnya membuat Luhan berbalik sepenuhnya dengan senyum lebar. "Selamat pagi," ...tuan siapapun namamu. Kemudian Luhan berlalu.

Saat berada didalam lift sendirian, Luhan melihat pantulan wajahnya yang masih setia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Kenapa dia terlihat senang coba? Bukannya semalam dia... hm bisa dikatakan sudah diperkosa? Dan kenapa dia juga menjawab sapaan pemerkosanya dengan riang coba?

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. Terlalu malas memikirkan kelakuannya. Masa bodoh dengan _having sex_ bersama pria asing. Setidaknya pria itu tampan dan punya suara lucu.

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Pendek? Emang! Tenang, masih prolog, guys.**

 **Yang mau ngekepo silahkan review atau favorite atau follow dibawah v. Atau ngasih semuanya juga boleh. Makaseh~**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT IS ME: LUHAN**

 **GIRL IN MUD 2016**

 **I just own the story**

 **Gender switch**

* * *

Rumah adalah tempat ternyaman.

Itu juga yang dirasakan Luhan ketika berada di apartemennya. Walaupun dia tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya, tapi dengan adanya sang adik yang menemani, dia mampu bertahan dengan komitmen mandirinya dan menekan _homesick_ yang sering ia alami.

Apalagi Chanyeol sekarang sedang memunggunginya dan sibuk dengan pemanggang roti.

"Selamat pagi, Chan." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya didekat _counter_ tempat mereka biasa makan.

Chanyeol tersentak dan berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan cepat. Matanya melototi Luhan dan pakaiannya yang masih seperti kemarin. "Kau mengabaikanku!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suaranya yang seperti bass digenjreng brutal. Membuat Luhan mengorek telinga sebentar.

"Aku membalas pesanmu, kok." Bela Luhan.

"Tapi kau Cuma balas 'hm' lalu ponselmu tidak aktif. Padahal aku menunggumu sampai jam dua."

Luhan tercenung beberapa saat. Chanyeol menunggu sendirian sampai dini hari dan dia malah mabuk-mabukan, sex bebas malahan. Cih, Luhan yakin dirinya adalah kakak terburuk yang pernah ada. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi seingatku kemarin saat makan siang aku sudah memberitahumu tentang aku ke diskotek."

Chanyeol merengut. "Aku lupa, Luhan! Lagian untuk apa sih pergi ke bar? Kau juga tidak suka kesana, 'kan? Jangan-jangan Yifan yang memaksamu!"

"Satu-satu, Chanyeol. Kepalaku pusing." Luhan memijit pelipisnya. Kadang-kadang Chanyeol dan sifat parnonya membuat Luhan harus minum aspirin. Terlebih jika itu menyangkut tentang Yifan. Luhan paham dengan ketidaksukaan Chanyeol pada Yifan, tapi Luhan juga cukup paham bahwa Yifan tidak seburuk yang difikirkan adiknya.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dengan wajah merah marah. Mengabaikan rotinya yang sudah matang. "Semalam Yifan menusuk vaginamu, Luhan?"

" _Language_!" Luhan menggebrak _counter_ dengan keras. Kakak mana yang membiarkan adik tersayangnya berkata-kata kasar?

Melihat Luhan yang tidak mau mengalah membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin meledak. "Suka-sukaku! Dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yifan atau siapapun yang kau sebut ' _benefit'_! Aku bersedia memuaskanmu, Luhan. Tanpa pamrih."

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Otaknya tiba-tiba memutar ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang sedang kepergok masturbasi dengan celana dalamnya yang ada dikeranjang cuci. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol ketika itu masih berumur 16 tahun. Dan mengingat masa-masa Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya benar-benar membuat Luhan sakit kepala. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara menjijikkan seperti itu?!"

Luhan melihat bibir Chanyeol mengeja 'menjijikkan' tanpa suara. Ya Tuhan! Luhan merasa lebih buruk lagi sekarang. Jadi, Luhan memutari _counter_ dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. "Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Kata-kataku terlalu kasar. Chanyeol...jangan hanya diam, kumohon. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan kakakmu ini, OK?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan dirambut hitam Luhan yang masih lembab. " _No, no_. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku keterlaluan."

Luhan suka Chanyeol yang ini. Yang bersikap dewasa.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu." _Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir meninggalkanku._

Pagi yang Luhan harap bisa lebih baik bersama adiknya, sialnya pupus sudah. Chanyeol dan perasaan terlarangnya selalu membuatnya dalam mood buruk.

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

Luhan, jemput aku jam 1, ya? Motorku masuk bengkel. Adalah pesan Chanyeol beberapa jam lalu.

Jadi, disinilah Luhan. Duduk di café dekat kampus Chanyeol bersama cappuchino cup besar menunggu adiknya yang belum terlihat. Padahal sudah tepat jam satu.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang menjemput Chanyeol, ayah. Aku tidak sedang makan siang bersama pacarku. Padahal tadi kita sempat ketemu di kafetaria kantor. Aku kan makan siang dengan Minseok." Kata Luhan pada ponselnya didekat telinga.

"Bukan. Minseok sekretarisku, bukan pacarku." Luhan terkikik sebentar membayangkan Minseok, pria pendek berpipi tembem, sekretarisnya itu jadi pacarnya. "Terserah. Yang penting saya sudah meminta ijin pada anda untuk sampai dikantor agak terlambat. Salahkan anak bungsu anda yang gigantipus itu karena masih belum terlihat sampai detik ini. Selamat siang, pak." Kemudian Luhan memutuskan sambungannya dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya yang merangkap sebagai pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Luhan menyesap kopinya sebentar lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke telinga dan mendengarkan nada sambung panjang. "Sekarang dimana anak itu." Ini sudah jam satu lewat beberapa menit dan Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi. Demi Tuhan, Luhan ingin segera kembali ke kantor, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menunggu.

Beberapa notifikasi tentang job diponselnya membuat Luhan terbersit pikiran meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Beberapa hari ini pekerjaannya semakin bertambah. Bukan karena diabaikan, tapi karena memang dia sedang lembur supaya bulan depan bisa mengambil cuti. Luhan merencanakan sebuah liburan pribadi ke villa keluarga yang ada di pinggir kota. Liburan tanpa Chanyeol dan masalah perusahaan membuat semangat kerjanya meluap-luap.

"Chanyeol, ini aku. Jika 5 menit dari sekarang aku belum melihatmu, kutinggal." Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa meninggalkan voice mail.

"Luhan?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar membuat Luhan mendongak. Didepannya ada seorang pemuda tinggi bermata sipit. Luhan tiba-tiba tersambar ingatan tentang sebuah ciuman didepan meja bartender bar.

"Oh, hai."

Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Aku juga." Luhan sebenarnya ingin berterus terang mengatakan aku bahkan berharap tidak bertemu lagi denganmu, tapi sayangnya itu tidak sopan. "Mau duduk?" tawarnya masih dengan suara sopan.

"Sorry, aku baru sampai, Sehun!" Luhan menoleh pada seorang perempuan berpakaian modis yang tiba-tiba ada disamping pemuda tinggi itu. Dan perhatian Luhan adalah pada pemuda tinggi yang ia ingat sebagai partner sex-nya semalam, ternyata bernama Sehun. "Eh- aku mengganggu kalian?" Luhan melihat perempuan yang baru datang itu menatap bergantian padanya dan Sehun tanpa malu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berfokus pada ponsel digenggamannya yang bergetar panjang. Dia terima sebuah panggilan dari Minseok. "Ya, ini aku." Kemudian Luhan mengacuhkan percakapan cepat antara Sehun dan si perempuan yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kau masih menjemput adikmu, ma'am?" suara Minseok diseberang sana terdengar seperti dia sedang berjalan cepat.

"Ya."

"Dijadwal, sekarang kau harus rapat dengan pak Lu dan dewan direksi, jika kau lupa."

"Aku sudah mengurus itu, kau jangan khawatir."

Diseberang sana Minseok tertawa pelan. "Keuntungan menjadi anak presiden perusahaan, eh."

Luhan tertawa renyah. "Aku akan dijalan sebentar lagi, jadi sekarang tolong kauurusberkas yang harus kubawa nanti."

"Tentu, ma'am. Selamat siang."

"Siang." Luhan memutuskan sambungan dan meletakkan ponselnya dimeja. Dan dia menemukan Sehun sudah duduk didepannya dengan anteng menyeruput minuman es coklat.

Sementara Luhan yang dalam hati tidak suka bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, Oh Sehun malah kegirangan bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Lu Han, juga dipanggil Luhan, seorang pekerja kantoran.

Sehun mengakui dengan sangat bangga bahwa semalam adalah malam pelepasan keperjakaannya yang luar biasa memuaskan. Benar, Luhan adalah wanita pertamanya. Dan Sehun merasa beruntung karena Luhan sangat cantik seperti boneka Barbie. Walaupun dia sempat kecewa bahwa dia bukan yang pertama bagi Luhan, tapi kemudian Sehun terpikir wanita secantik dan sesexy Luhan mana mungkin belum pernah punya pacar.

Jadi, setelah ditinggal Luhan tadi pagi, Sehun kembali ke apartemennya dengan kepuasaan seorang laki-laki dewasa. Walaupun...agak tersinggung dengan uang yang kemungkinan besar ditinggalkan Luhan dengan sengaja untuk mengganti biaya hotel. Tapi kemudian wajah orgasm Luhan semalam membuat Sehun tersipu-sipu dan lupa masalah harga diri.

Rencananya, sebagai perayaaannya, Sehun hari ini akan menraktir Baekhyun teman curhat sekaligus tetangga apartemennya. Tapi siapa sangka dia malah bertemu si sexy Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika dia baru masuk ke café tempatnya janjian dengan Baekhyun.

"Luhan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kantormu di dekat sini?"

Mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan menahan senyumnya. Pemuda Sehun ini sebenarnya jika sekali lihat wajahnya kelihatan tegas dan serius. Tapi suaranya berbanding terbalik. Dan menurut Luhan, suara Sehun terdengar kekanakan dengan cadel samarnya. Namun, Luhan mengakui, dengan sadar kali ini, bahwa pemuda itu luar biasa tampan. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan dari mana kau tahu aku pekerja kantor..Sehun?"

"Kau mengatakannya semalam."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya walaupun otaknya bingung memberi perintah mulai dari mana. Rasa ingin tahu seorang Luhan kadang-kadang tidak terkalahkan oleh apapun. "Kemarin memangnya apa saja yang kukatakan?"

"Ada yang salah, Luhan? Kenapa kau terdengar seperti tidak tau?"

Luhan hanya menatap balik Sehun ketika pemuda itu mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan. "You know...I was drunk and I don't remember about anything."

Sehun tersentak di kursinya. Jadi Luhan yang semalam luar biasa itu sedang mabuk? Dan tidak ingat... " _That was my first_."

Mendengar itu, kali ini Luhan lah yang tersentak di kursinya. "Kau serius? _I mean, that was your first sex?_ "

Masih larut dalam pikirannya, Sehun menjawab lirih yang membuat Luhan merasa tersengat rasa bersalah untuk sedetik. "Ya."

Namun dengan cepat rasa bersalah itu digeser oleh si rasional Luhan, "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan yang pertama dengan seorang asing? Bahkan yang mabuk."

Sehun merona dan menunduk, merasa malu ingin mengatakan bahwa semalam dia dengan mudahnya terangsang melihat Luhan. Tapi setelah dia memikirkan lagi, dia tidak merasa menyesal dan keberatan _having sex_ dengan orang asing. Yang menyentuh hatinya sampai membuatnya kecewa adalah bagian Luhan yang tidak ingat sex mereka semalam. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau mabuk. Kulihat semalam kau hanya minum satu gelas kecil, iya 'kan? Dan kau betulan tidak ingat saat bergoyang diatasku dan klimaks berka―"

"Stop!" Luhan berhasil menghentikan ocehan dewasa Sehun dengan telapak tangan kanan yang menutup mulut Sehun.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun menjulurkan lidah dan meraba tekstur telapak Luhan dengan lidah basahnya.

Orang-orang yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka berduatidak tahu tentang telapak Luhan dan lidah Sehun, berbeda dengan Sehun yang entah tiba-tiba punya fetish aneh atau apa, terbersit untuk memotong pergelangan tangan itu agar bisa menjilatnya kapanpun dan sepuasnya.

"Astaga! Kau ini―" Luhan menarik tangannya dan menatapnya dengan dramatis. "Liurmu..."

Sehun meraih tisu di meja bersamaan dengan tangan Luhan dan mengelapnya hati-hati. "Maaf, Luhan. Itu kelepasan."

Luhan mengernyit dan baru saja akan membuka mulut saat sebuah tangan menyentuh punggungnya.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri menjulang disampingnya.

Sehun mempertahankan tangan Luhan digenggamannya saat wanita itu menarik diri. Kapan lagi dia punya kesempatan pegangan tangan dengan wanita secantik Luhan. Namun beda dengan Sehun, Luhan justru keberatan dengan sentuhan kulit macam itu dengan orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Dan Luhan berkeras menarik tangannya saat ponselnya di atas meja bergetar ada notif.

" _Nothing_." Luhan membolak-balik tangannya memastikan tidak ada liur Sehun yang tertinggal dan meraih ponselnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," dan berdiri sambil melambai kecil pada Sehun dan mengisyarat Chanyeol. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Sehun."...aku benar-benar berharap ini jadi yang terakhir.

Saat Luhan berjalan menjauh sambil menelfon seseorang, Sehun yakin dia adalah manusia beruntung karena bisa mengenal wanita cantik, sexy dan hebat macam Luhan.

"Hun, apa aku tidak salah lihat?! Wanita yang kau maksud itu kenal dengan Chanyeol? Sumpah, aku tidak salah, 'kan?!" Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk dengan berisik di kursi yang tadi diduduki Luhan.

Sehun tidak mendengar Baekhyun karena matanya sibuk memperhatikan Luhan yang masuk ke sebuah mobil keren berwarna putih dengan seseorang yang sering Baekhyun panggil Chanyeol.

Idiot!

"Kenapa tidak minta nomornya, Oh Sehun idiot konyol!" Sehun menggebrak meja dengan keras sampai rasanya tangannya berkedut.

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

Ketika Luhan keluar dari _lift_ , seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya menoleh padanya. Dan Luhan membaca gerak bibir pria itu menyebut namanya tanpa suara.

"Yifan." Luhan berucap saat sudah berjarak lebih dekat. "Ayo masuk." Dan Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tadi sibuk dan sekarang kelelahan, _right_?"

"Kau terlalu peka." Luhan duduk bersender di sofa dan baru merasakan lelah menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Terutama betis dan punggung. "Aku punya sofa mewah untuk bisa kau duduki Yifan, jadi duduk dan jangan berdiri seperti kau tidak sudi berada disini." Dan lewat bulu matanya yang bermaskara, Luhan mengamati Yifan yang mulai duduk merapat padanya.

Tangan Yifan melingkari perut Luhan dan kepalanya ia masukkan ke rambut Luhan yang terurai. "Aku mencarimu keliling bar sampai entah berapa kali dan kau tidak ketemu. Apa yang terjadi, Han?"

"Aku ke hotel dibelakang bar."

"Hotel?!"

Luhan menoleh dan meniliti pahatan wajah Yifan yang mendongak tepat di depannya. Wajah Yifan tampan dengan proporsi bibir dan hidung yang menarik. Andai mereka tidak terjebak di area pertamanan, Luhan mungkin tidak akan segan menggandeng tangan Luhan di depan umum.

"Ouh sialan kemarin aku mabuk dan bangun dengan orang asing. Secara teknis, itu salahmu. Dan kupikir sekarang aku ingin menendangmu." Bersamaan dengan akhir kalimatnya, Luhan dengan cepat bergeser dan mengayunkan kakinya ke rahang Yifan.

Tubuh Yifan melesak pada sofa dengan wajah kaget. "Sial, sangat sialan menyakitkan!"

"Itu belum sepadan dengan kesalahanmu. Kesini kau."

Yifan memegangi rahangnya yang berdenyut meyakinkan sambil berdiri membuat jarak dengan Luhan yang sekarang menatapnya seolah samsak. "Tunggu, Han! Aku masih belum paham. Kau bilang apa tadi? Mabuk? Orang as―" Yifan panik saat Luhan mengayunkan kakinya lagi, dan segera menangkap kaki Luhan, juga baru menyadari Luhan mencoba menendangnya lagi dengan posisi masih duduk yang membuat belahan rok span putihnya naik sampai pinggul. "Ya Tuhan! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku! Dan ya Tuhan, turunkan kakimu karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pangkal stockingmu!"

Luhan baru sadar dengan roknya dan merasa buruk dengan cepat. Jadi, dia menurunkan kakinya... setelah memberi tendangan penutup yang keras ke dada Yifan. "Kenyataannya kau teman dekat yang bahkan teman main di ranjang tapi aku sekarang rishi karena ucapanmu barusan."

Tangan Yifan sibuk mengelus rahang dan dadanya, sementara otaknya sibuk menyusun daftar apa saja yang membuatnya betah menempel pada gadis cantik tapi angkuh dan konyol bernama Luhan. "Kuanggap kau berhutang sebuah dinner. Aku menyadarkan otakmu yang mulai penuh dengan masalah baru."

"Thank you." Jawab Luhan sinis dan menarik Yifan kembali duduk. "Dan anggap ini sebagai bentuk penyegaran otakmu karena melupakan teman perempuannya yang masuk ke bar sendirian." Diiringi Luhan yang menoyor kepala pirang Yifan.

Setengah terhuyung, Yifan menggaruk rambutnya gemas, "Tunggu― maksudku cukup! Sudah! Kupikir kekerasanmu untuk hari ini cukup saja. Kupikir aku akan keluar dari sini hanya dengan nama, maksudku nama tanpa tubuh, maksudku... lihat! Aku bahkan sudah kesulitan berbicara, Luhan!"

Luhan memutar bola mata tidak peduli sebagai balasan.

Yifan yang tidak puas dengan respon macam itu, mencium bibir cantik Luhan dengan tiba-tiba. Bibir Luhan manis, selalu pikir Yifan. Dan begitu melepas bibir yang tidak menolak maupun membalasnya itu, Yifan pura-pura mendengus. "Dimana bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu, sayang?"

Luhan terkekeh menanggapi permainan lelucon yang dicoba Yifan. "Entah. Di belakang bibirku mungkin?"

"Ohh... kau," Yifan tersenyum lebar. "Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf soal telat menemukanmu di bar, sungguh. Tidak akan lagi. Dan lalu, biarkan bibir seksiku menyesap kopi di lidahmu. Oke?" Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Luhan, Yifan hafal jika Luhan suka laki-laki dewasa yang gentle, bertanya sebelum menuntut, dan mau memahami.

"Maksudmu mencari pertanggung jawabanku di balik bibirku, 'kan? Kalau itu, oke."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, saatnya Yifan mencari kenikmatan berciuman dengan Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengerang.

Saat Luhan membuka mulut setelah beberapa pagutannya, Yifan tidak bisa diam merasakan rasa kopi di sudut mulut Luhan. Itu mengingatkannya pada Luhan si maniak kopi. Dan saat dia ingin memperdalam, seseorang menginterupsi.

Perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba tidak enak dan dia menoleh kea rah pintu dengan cepat. Seketika itu, punggung dan betisnya linu lagi.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Luhan, Yifan meringis dan menunduk malu.

Di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, Chanyeol dan seorang pria tampan paruh baya sama-sama mengerutkan wajah. Pria bersetelan itu menatap Luhan dengan tajam, janji akan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk, tidak berani menatap balik walaupun bibirnya yang setengah bengkak masih memiliki nyali berguman. "Baba..."

Ayahnya yang gahar itu disini!

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

 **OMEGOD! PLEASE, TELL ME! LUHAN TAKEN? SRSLY?!**

 **Btw welcome my partner in crime, TCR! If u read this, scream on my review's form, babe! Sayang banget kita gak sekelas lagi. Hope u get well soon on D wcwc :v**

 **Now... serius gak nih Luhan punya pacar, guys?! Gue butuh penjelasan! And for this chap, sorry if there were typo(s) because I already done with my reading's homework and I'm lil dizzy, and this is without edited. Forgive me, review and I'll check this n give u my new stuff! Wkwwk (promo eaak)**

 **Ok, see ya! Efek samping dari cerita apapun yang gue tulis, ditanggung sendiri ^^ kalian yang berhak dan bisa nentuin mana bacaan mendidik dan yang menghibur (kek sampah saya ini). Bai bai~**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT IS ME: LUHAN**

 **GIRL IN MUD 2017**

 **I just own the story**

 **Gender switch**

* * *

KETIKA melihat gadis kecilmu tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita menawan dan bisa kau banggakan, itu adalah anugrah amat terindah semua orang tua.

"Oh..." Tapi ketika menemukan gadis kecilnya dicium ganas oleh seorang laki-laki, itu membumbungkan keinginan terbesar seorang ayah.

Yaitu melihat gadisnya berada di pelaminan dengan pria yang tepat.

Luhan tercekat melihat ekspresi aneh ayahnya. Dia berdiri menyongsong sang ayah yang berjalan mendekat dengan tenang. Dan kemudian Luhan teringat satu hal yang tidak ia sukai dari ayahnya, yaitu paradigmanya yang sulit ditebak. Luhan benci saat tidak bisa memprediksi sesuatu dengan tepat.

Masih dengan gerakan anggun, Luhan melihat ayahnya duduk di sofa seberangnya. Matanya yang beriris hitam menatap Luhan dan Yifan bergantian. Kemudian melirik sebentar pada Chanyeol yang berjalan ke dapur sambil menghentak kaki.

Ketika Yifan mengkerut dalam duduknya, Luhan memutuskan memulai pembicaraan, karena demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak bisa menebak dengan random pikiran ayahnya. Ayahnya suka memunculkan wajah gahar ketika tidak menyukai sesuatu, dan sekarang wajah itu yang dilihat Luhan. "Baba,"

"Kupikir kalian hanya berteman."

"Baba."

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, Yifan memang sahabatku."

"Dan kalian berciuman?"

Luhan menjilat bibirnya. Ini sulit. Akan sangat sulit menjelaskan pada ayahnya bahwa Yifan dan dia hanya bersenang-senang. Kemudian Luhan ingin mengumpat saat mendengar Chanyeol menggetok _pan_ dengan sengaja dan berteriak. "Sahabat tidak berciuman, Luhan!Aku memebencimu!"

"Kau membenciku, Chan? Seriously?" balas Luhan sambil berteriak dan dibalas suara _pan_ yang dibanting. "Oke, kau membenciku. Tapi please jangan merusak alat masakku!"

Setelah itu, hanya keheningan. Entah apa yang dilakukan adiknya. Luhan berasumsi Chanyeol masuk kamarnya yang memang dekat dapurdan akan ngambek disana seharian, khas remaja sekali.

"Jadi?"

Luhan kembali pada ayahnya yang masih gahar."Well..."

Tiba-tiba Yifan duduk dengan tegak dan memotong jawaban tidak pasti Luhan. "Kami ingin mencoba lebih dari sahabat...mungkin?"

Luhan menatap Yifan dengan tajam. 'apa yang ada di otakmu, brengsek?' lalu secepat duduk tegaknya, secepat itu pula punggung Yifan loyo lagi.

"Kau tidak serius. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Luhanku untukmu, Yifan. Tapi karena aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu dan tahu jika kau pekerja keras, kutunggu lamaranmu dirumahku."

Mata Yifan melebar selebar yang ia bisa. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Atau dia salah paham jika ayah Luhan sahabatnya itu sedang memberinya restu (walaupun belum sekarang). "Paman serius?!" dan pekikan yang barusan ia keluarkan adalah bukti otaknya yang terlalu penuh bayangan akan Luhan.

Ketika Yifan menemukan ayah Luhan memberinya senyum simpul, Yifan tidak menahan diri untuk berdiri dan memutari meja keramik didepannya, lalu duduk disamping seseorang yang selalu ia panggil paman Lu.

"Jika paman pikir aku bisa, aku pasti bisa!" Yifan menyugar rambutnya dan mengerling penuh percaya diri. Lupa pada dirinya beberapa saat lalu yang bahkan menggerakkan jari saja terlalu sungkan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau dengan Luhanku asal aku yakin kau memang pantas. Tidak sulit jika kau benar-benar menginginkan Luhanku."

Yifan akan membuka mulut saat tiba-tiba Luhan berdehem.

"Kupikir kalian lupa jika orang yang kalian bicarakan ada disini." Luhan duduk menyilangkan kakinya dan tidak habis pikir bagaimana ayahnya memikirkan hal sejauh pernikahan.

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

Luhan berjalan dengan anggun sambil menenteng tas tangan. Obrolan tentang pernikahan, Yifan dan ayahnya sudah berlalu beberapa hari yang lalu tanpa hasil yang jelas. Luhan tidak ambil pusing masalah itu karena rencana liburan yang akan ia realisasikan tidak lama lagi membuatnya fokus dengan satu tender terakhir.

"Ma'am, berkasnya sudah siap."

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Minseok yang baru menyusulnya. Pria tembem itu mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas dan Luhan mulai membaca cepat. "Ok, ini sudah lengkap. Ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Luhan meneruskan langkahnya setelah mengulurkan kembali berkas diikuti Minseok yang mengamankan lembar kertas bernilai ratusan juta dollar kedalam tas kulitnya. "Aku naik mobilmu, ma'am?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang menyetir." Luhan merogoh tasnya lalu mengulurkan kunci mobil pada Minseok. "Aku tahu kau selalu suka menyetir mobilku." Sebuah kerlingan ia berikan untuk sekretarisnya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik."

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

Kim Minseok sebelum bekerja di LUppo group adalah staff administrasi di sebuah perusahaan terkenal yang bergerak di bidang estate, dan kemudian naik jabatan menjadi manager. Tapi tidak lama, dia tergiur dengan posisi kosong sebagai sekretaris Chief Executive Officer LUppo group.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang tidak tergiur bekerja di big group itu. Sepanjang hidupnya, Minseok dijejali harapan oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu berkata dengan mata menerawang indah, 'LUppo sangat makmur. Bisnis keluarga kita juga bisa sekelas mereka di masa depan.' Berkat itu, Minseok kecil ketika ditanya bercita-cita menjadi apa? dia akan menjawab dengan senyum lebar ingin menjadi pembuat bakpao paling kaya seperti LUppo. Baru setelah umurnya bertambah untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa bakpao dan perusahaan itu berbeda, Minseok tahu bahwa perbedaan mereka terlalu mencolok.

Jadi Minseok bertekad menjadikan bisnis bakpao keluarganya semakmur group LUppo, yang sekarang bergerak di bidang property meliputi kota satelit, perumahan, kondominium, perkantoran kelas A, pusat industry, pusat belanja, hotel, golf dan rumah sakit. Sungguh luar biasa LUppo group yang dimaksud ayahnya itu.

Dan langkah pertama yang dilakukan Minseok yaitu melamar kerja di LUppo group. Niatnya ingin mengetahui apa sih yang membuat LUppo jadi sukses, syukur ayahnya tidak marah ketika mendengar anak keduanya tidak ingin melanjutkan membuat bakpao tapi malah bekerja di managemen. Bahkan ketika mengetahui dia melamar di LUppo, ayahnya memeluknya dan berteriak, 'ini dia revolusioner bakpao kita!' Persetujuan dari ayahnya menjadi lecutan semangat Minseok. Dia betul-betul mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti tes LUppo yang terkenal sulit.

Rumor pertama yang ia dengar ketika duduk menunggu interview (akhirnya, setelah lolos tes tulis. Luar biasa LUppo group ini karena untuk jabatan sekretaris CEO, mereka memberi tes tulis juga) adalah anak perempuan presiden LUppo group sangat cantik dan lulusan cumlaude universitas terkenal di Australia dengan gelar professor, itu berarti dia sudah S3. Dan rumor yang membuat Minseok tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan posisi sekretaris itu adalah sang CEO yang tidak lain adalah anak pemilik LUppo group. Plot twist. Minseok membayangkan dia bisa belajar banyak dari darah bangsawan CEO itu.

Seminggu setelah tes interview, Minseok berpikir ketika menerima surat dari LUppo group kala itu dan menemukan bahwa ia diterima, itu semua bukan karena gelar magister yang ia miliki tapi berkat doa dari ayahnya.

Lalu disinilah dia, duduk disebelah Luhan si CEO muda LUppo yang duduk dengan kaki jenjang yang menyilang indah.

"Kami menyukai tawaran kerjasama anda, Ms. Lu. Terdengar menjanjikan untuk perusahaan kontraktor seperti kami." Kim Joonmyun yang sekarang duduk diseberang Luhan mewakili direkturnya, tersenyum tipis saat Luhan bertingkah seperti sudah tahu segalanya dengan berkata 'silahkan melanjutkan, Mr. Kim'. Jadi Joonmyun melanjutkan kejutan(yang ternyata gagal)nya. "Kami tidak meragukan outcome yang bisa kita dapat. Tapi kami belum bisa memutuskan untuk mengambil aliansi yang anda sampaikan tadi. Saya mewakili direktur kami meminta maaf jika mengecewakan anda dan LUppo group, Ms. Lu."

Minseok meringis dalam hati. Ini kabar buruk, bukan untuk perusahaan sebenarnya, karena proyek aliansi dengan PT. OHpp hanya rencana pemanis setelah rentetan tender melelahkan yang sudah digarap secara marathon oleh CEO-nya dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan terakhir. Dimana Minseok masih ingat rasa lelah juga jet lag ketika harus bolak-balik ke Singapura untuk mengurusi marketing mix (bauran pemasaran atau sebut saja variabel-variabel yang disusun untuk memuaskan target market) yang sedang goyah karena Brexit (Britania Exit dari Uni Eropa, Singapura adalah Negara bekas jajahan Britania Raya, Inggris) di anak perusahaan LUppo yang ada di negara Kota Singa itu.

Minseok tahu lelahnya masih belum apa-apa dibanding Luhan yang juga masih harus bertanggung jawab atas banyak hal lain dari 778.900¹ karyawan Luppo. Dan jawaban Joonmyun barusan pasti kabar buruk bagi rencana liburan Luhan. Minseok tidak begitu mengenal sisi feminism Luhan, tapi dia cukup tahu tentang sisi professional dan tidak puas Luhan sebagai workaholic.

Mungkin memang semua orang hebat punya watak tidak puas yang membuat mereka sangat ambisius. Tapi hebatnya, Luhan masih bisa mengatur mimiknya setenang mungkin. Minseok salut akan itu.

"Sayang sekali LUppo group dan PT. OHpp belum bisa bersatu. Namun akan saya pastikan kita bertemu lagi, Mr. Kim, dengan Mr. Oh juga tentunya." Luhan berucap sambil meraih cangkirnya yang berisi kopi susu dari meja dan meminum kopinya kemudian. Berusaha menikmati hambatan acara liburannya.

"Saya sekarang tidak ragu dengan kabar yang mengatakan anda sangat gigih, Ms. Lu. Juga secantik yang dikatakan Kris teman diskusi saya. Juga saya meminta maaf sekali lagi atas ketidak hadiran Mr. Oh. Beliau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kris sahabat saya dan senang mendengar kata cantik dari anda, Mr. Kim." Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya diatas tatakan seperti semula. "Saya yakin laki-laki hebat seperti Mr. Oh pasti sangat sibuk. Begitu juga anda, bukan? Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu."

Minseok membusungkan dada ketika mendengar respon CEO-nya. Di telinga Minseok, ucapan Luhan terdengar seperti 'cepat pergi kau, jika tidak ingin bekerja denganku.'

"Saya mengerti, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Lalu Joonmyun meraih tasnya dan berdiri, tapi baru bergerak selangkah, Luhan menginterupsi.

"Bawa berkas ini bersama anda, Mr. Kim. Saya yakin di masa mendatang, berkas ini akan kembali ada diantara kita." Dengan tenang, Luhan mengulurkan berkas berlogo infinite LUppo group pada Joonmyun.

Kepercayaan diri dan sarkasme Luhan dibalas oleh senyum ramah Joonmyun. Minseok sudah menduga itu. "Tentu. Dengan senang hati, Ms. Lu."

Minseok melihat punggung Joonmyun menjauh, dan mulai memperhatikan private roomrestaurant berkelas yang ia pesan kemarin atas perintah Luhan. Banyak benda bersestetika yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi manusia se-estetika Luhan yang duduk di sampinya sangat jauh lebih sedang menikmati kopinya dengan tenang dan Minseok mulai membayangkan jika Luhan dengan tangan memegang cangkirnya sebagai lukisan Monnalisa dengan jamuannya. Indah sekali.

Tapi kemudian Minseok tidak lagi menahan ringisannya mengingat salah satu sekretaris direktur OHpp diutus untuk menolak tawaran dari LUppo. Sepertinya OHpp punya senjata yang lebih bagus daripada yang ditawarkan LUppo, yang berarti proyek antara PT. OHpp dan LUppo group tidak akan berhasil. Dalam hati, Minseok mengumpulkan spekulasi sejauh mana sisi tidak mau kalah CEO mudanya yang terkenal itu.

"Bergerak, Minseok. Aku perlu ke kantor sekarang."

Minseok tersadar dari brainstorming-nya dan menemukan Luhan sudah siap untuk pergi. Tanpa sadar, dia mengikuti Luhan beranjak setelah beberes. "Bagaimana kelanjutan proyek ini, ma'am?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, tapi berlalu keluar dari private room, menyebrangi atrium public room dan melangkah santai di koridor yang ramai antrian tanpa repondez s'il vous plait.

"Kita bisa memikirkannya lagi, nanti. Aku punya kau, 'kan? Mantan manager PT. OHpp." Jawab Luhan kalem diikuti senyuman jahil untuk sekretaris tembemnya.

Luhan tidak ragu mengatakan rencana terselubungnya karena ia memang berniat mengeksploitasi Minseok sebisanya. Setahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui latar belakang secara menyeluruh tentang sekretarisnya.

Spekulasi Minseok tidak melenceng sepenuhnya. Dia sudah menduga Luhan akan memanfaatkannya untuk menggaet OHpp karena Luhan pasti sudah tahu betul jika dia sebelum bekerja menjadi sekretarisnya pernah menjadi manager perusahaan kontraktor terkenal itu. "Siap, ma'am." Kerlingan menawan Luhan ia balas dengan anggukan semangat.

"Nice. Sekarang tujuan kita adalah kantor."

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

Luhan merapal dalam hati. Rencana liburannya tidak akan terganggu.

"Berhenti." Minseok mengurangi gasnya dan menginjak rem perlahan lalu menepikan mobil Luhan hati-hati ketika CEO cantiknya berucap tiba-tiba.

"Ya, ma'am?" Minseok melirik Luhan lewat spion. Luhan sedang mengamati sesuatu lewat kaca penumpangnya.

Luhan ingat wajah Sehun. Dagu runcing, alis tebal dan mata tajam. Persis sama dengan pemuda jangkung yang sekarang sedang berbicara akrab dengan laki-laki yang ia tahu sebagai sekretaris Mr. Oh, Kim Joonmyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kemungkinan melintas didepan matanya. Oh Sehun.

"Minseok, apa Oh Sehun anak Mr. Oh?"

Minseok menoleh penuh pada bos cantiknya. "Dia anak tunggal Mr. Oh. Anda mengenal Oh Sehun, ma'am?"

Luhan mengerling pada Minseok. "Well...rencana liburanku masih sesuai jadwal. Pesankan tiket kereta bisnis untuk tanggal 19. Sekarang jalan lagi, aku masih harus ke kantor."

"Ah siap, ma'am." Yah mungkin Luhan memang sudah punya rencana untuk menambal kegagalannya hari ini. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan sosok Oh Sehun anak Mr. Oh yang sekarang sedang kuliah itu. Atau sejenisnya.

Minseok mencatat dalam hati, harus punya rencana cadangan untuk jadi sesukses LUppo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **¹ 778.900 adalah jumlah karyawan Lippo group tahun 2010** **.**

 **Well well. Kalian pasti familiar pas saya nulis LUppo. Wkwk si plesetannya Lippo group itu loh. Dan Ohpp yang sebenernya PT. PP.**

 **Actually, I'm not the expert one. Saya gak pernah belajar tentang ekonomi or management perusahaan. Saya kuliah di jurusan bahasa inggris. Thus, sorry if I have many mistakes. Therefore, saya butuh koreksi dan bener-bener butuh masukan yang berkaitan dengan this things.**

 **Then, chapter ini ditulis lebih lama dari biasanya karena 2 bulan ini bentrok sama jadwal uts. Sorry.**

 **Last, I really need your correction if I have mistake wkwk. Thanks to google and this person:**

 **ParkCeyek**

 **Cahnyeolsehun72**

 **Rly**

 **kimaHunhan**

 **ruixi1**

 **park RinHyun-Uchiha**

 **Hurry up please**

 **Arifahohse**

 **chaNhye**

 **Hannie222**

 **Lucky241**

 **Panpan**

 **Misslah**

 **Xxxhunsluxxx**

 **Hunhan41220**

 **Seravin509**

 **LisnaOhLu120**

 **Selenia Oh**

 **I am sorry I can't PM you one by one. But one important thing, I really appreciate it. Saya matur nuwun yeah. Kamu nyawa fict ini deh ^^ aye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT IS ME: LUHAN**

 **GIRL IN MUD 2017**

 **I just own the story**

 **Gender switch**

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

* * *

SEHUN merasa hidupnya sudah sangat nyaman. Dia punya orang tua yang penuh kasih sayang, bonusnya orang tuanya punya harta berlebih yang kemudian bisa ia gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan plus-plusnya. Katakan saja Sehun suka memeakai pakaian bermerk dan mobil keren. Walau mungkin yang orang lain lihat adalah wajah sengau dan tajamnya, Sehun sebenarnya cukup perhatian pada sekitar, juga tipikal yang mau bersyukur pada Tuhan atas semua yang dimilikinya.

Namun, itu semua adalah sosok Sehun yang dulu. Tepat seminggu yang lain.

Sehun yang ini, walau masih dipandang orang lain sebagai apatis-Sehun, adalah Sehun yang tiba-tiba kurang mau bersyukur dan gampang berpikiran jorok. Contohnya, kala dia tidur, seringkali mimpi-mimpinya dihinggapi adegan seks yang luar biasa panas sampai paginya dia menemukan tangannya sedang di dalam celananya sendiri yang basah dan berbau menyengat!

Momen lain adalah ketika dia sedang duduk santai di kafetaria kampus bersama teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun ingin menyentuh kejantanannya saat tidak sengaja melihat betis putih adik tingkatnya yang lewat. Demi Tuhan! Itu cuma betis dan kenapa dia bisa terangsang? Apa Sehun sejenis werewolf yang sedang musim kawin? Of course, no! Sehun manusia...yang sedang kurang belaian.

"Hey, dude!" ini Kim Jongin mengagetkan Sehun dengan tiba-tiba tanpa permisi masuk ke mobil yang biasa ia sebut Lambo keren Sehun. "Wajahmu makin minta ditabok saja." Ucap Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Sehun yang duduk di jok kemudi hanya mendengus dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Gila, cewek ini makin ngatur-ngatur, man. Padahal...orang tuaku saja santai saja. Nah ini cuman pacar malah rasa polisi. Sedikit-sedikit mantau." Celetuk Jongin sambil melempar ponselnya ke dashboard.

Sehun tidak tertarik mendengar curhatan teman hitamnya sekarang, jadi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan lenggang di depannya, Sehun meraih tombol power music playernya. Dan musik rock seketika menghentak miniatur larva di tengah dashboardnya.

"Shit! Kupingmu tuli ya? Volumenya terlalu keras, man!" dan mungkin Jongin terlalu aneh karena malah menambah volumenya, bahkan sampai nyaris menunjukkan maksimal.

"Kupingmu yang tuli, idiot!" rutuk Sehun.

"Kau ngomong apa?!" Sehun melirik Jongin yang sibuk memasukkan jari kelingking ke telinga kirinya dan menghentak kepala. Sehun menghela nafas frustasi. Jongin dan musik, terlebih musik rock, adalah perpaduan penuh kotoran. Itu menjijikkan dan terlalu masokis untuk didekati.

Jadi, Sehun fokus mengkopling dan mengganti gigi ketika melihat lampu merah di depannya. Saat kecepatannya rendah nyaris berhenti, Sehun mengamati kendaraan di sekitar. Di sisi kanan ada mobil tua dengan sepasang pria dan wanita yang terang-terangan menatap mobilnya. Sehun tidak ingin terlihat begitu menyombongkannya, jadi dia menoleh ke kiri dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan coat panjang dan motor sport bermesin besar. Sehun menajamkan matanya, bukan untuk menginspeksi motor pemuda itu, tapi untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah yang tidak tertutup moncong helm. Sehun merasa pernah melihat wajah itu.

Bukankah dia...

"Chanyeol!" Itu bukan Sehun, tapi pekikan Jongin.

Sehun baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu saat Jongin tanpa permisi mencondong ke jok Sehun dan meraih tombol untuk membuka kaca jendela di kiri Sehun. Saat kaca hitamnya turun sepenuhnya, Jongin berteriak di depan telinga Sehun. "Yo, Chan! What's up!" Suaranya keras sekali sampai Sehun yakin pemuda itu akan mendengar Jongin mengalahkan suara music kencang speakernya.

Sesuai dugaan Sehun, pemuda itu menoleh. Ketika matanya menemukan sosok Jongin setelah Sehun, Chanyeol membuka moncong helmnya dan tersenyum lebar. "What's up, man! Mobil temanmu keren juga." Katanya dengan suara bass disertai raut jenaka.

Jongin tertawa bangga untuk pujian yang bukan untuknya. "Namanya Lambo keren Sehun. Dan ini Sehun...sejurusan denganku."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan senyuman konyol yang masih sama. Sehun pikir mungkin senyum itu memang ciri khas Chanyeol. "Yo, Sehun! Suara mobilmu ganas sekali, man!"

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, kemudian setelah mengerling sebentar ke lampu lalu lintas yang masih merah, Sehun terpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu. "Yo, Chanyeol...kau kenal Luhan?"

Senyum konyol Chanyeol hilang dalam sekejap. Alisnya bertatut hampir menjadi satu dan mata coklatnya memaku mata Sehun. "Kau kenal Luhan?" Chanyeol membeo pertanyaan Sehun dengan intonasi menghakimi.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, tidak mengerti alasan kenapa raut wajah Chanyeol berubah, dan melirik lampu hijau yang sudah menyala. "Luhan sangat cantik. Itu yang aku tahu. Well, salam untuk Luhan."

Saat mobil Sehun berlalu dengan kencang, Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingat pernah melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk berdua di café dekat kampusnya. "Sehun teman sejurusan Jongin, 'kan. Wait, sejak kapan Luhan punya teman anak kuliahan?!"

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

Di dalam mobil Sehun, Kim Jongin berdiam di joknya mengamati Sehun yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Senyum ini jelas bukan tipikal Sehun yang biasanya. "Siapa itu Luhan yang kau bicarakan dengan Chanyeol? Kupikir itu cewek."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya melempar sebuah seringai untuk Jongin.

"Cantik tidak?" suara Jongin bersahut-sahutan dengan musik rock yang mengalun keras. Sehun mengernyit merasa telinganya penuh dengan kotoran.

"Kecilkan musiknya dulu,"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dan kecilkan sendiri, pemalas!"

"Aku sedang menyetir, kau idiot."

Jongin terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangan kiri untuk mengecilkan volume music player. "Ok, jadi?"

"Well, kau ingat Baekhyun minggu lalu cerita padamu tentang aku sudah tidak perjaka atau sebagainya?"

Jongin menatap lekat sahabat sepopoknya dan mengangguk-angguk. Bukan untuk mengikuti musik rock yang mengiringi cerita Sehun, tapi anggukan untuk mengiyakan bagaimana Sehun terus mengutuk Baekhyun karena cewek hyper itu terus menyebarkan cerita Sehun tidak perjaka kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya minggu lalu. "Tentu saja."

"Yeah...jadi Luhan itu cewek pertamaku."

"What! Jadi cewek penikmat keperjakaanmu itu adalah Luhan-Luhan ini?!"

Sehun memutar bola mata untuk mulut Jongin yang terbiasa berbicara kotor. "Ya,"

"Ok ok, lalu apa hubungannya Chanyeol dengan Luhan ini?"

"Aku pernah bertemu Luhan di dekat kampus. Dia sedang menjemput Chanyeol. Kupikir Chanyeol mungkin adiknya."

"Chanyeol adalah adik Luhan?!" pekik Jongin.

Sehun mengendikan bahu dan tetap mengemudi dengan kecepatan diatas 70km/h. "Kubilang, mungkin."

"Tunggu! Memang Luhan setua itu? Bisa saja Luhan itu pacar Chanyeol."

"Luhan bilang dia adalah pekerja kantoran. Bukan tidak mungkin 'kan jika dia punya adik sebesar Chanyeol. Lagian Baekhyun si fans fanatik Chanyeol sering cerita kalau Chanyeol belum punya pacar. Jadi Luhan bukan pacar Chanyeol!"

"Well, betul juga sih."

"Sayangnya...Luhan tidak ingat saat dia menggenjot penisku." mungkin perkataan kotor Sehun disebabkan infeksi dari bakteri mematikan bernama Jongin.

"Kau serius? Kok bisa?!"

Sehun cemberut, "Luhan sedang mabuk, dan aku baru tahu itu keesokan harinya."

Jongin ikutan cemberut, "Kau sialan! Pengalaman pertama saja sudah berani memperkosa gadis mabuk! Ohoho Sehun!"

"Aku tidak memperkosanya, jerk! Juga, Luhan bukan gadis, cih!" _Luhan tidak ingat tentang malam itu!_ Sehun merasa ingin membanting apapun.

Jongin bersiul, "Ow ow."

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

"Namanya Lu Han. Dia anak pertama dari keluarga Lu pemilik LUppo group...untuk apa sebenarnya semua ini?" Joonmyun menatap Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yang ditatap sedemikian rupa hanya duduk santai menikmati pemijat punggung yang ada di lounge room sambil memainkan tabletnya. "Sudah kubilang, hyung. Anggap saja wanita ini incaranku."

Sebuah gagasan logis melintas di benak Joonmyun. "Apa dia mengganggumu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan mata sebentar,antara menikmati kursi pemijatnya dan membayangkan wajah cantik Luhan. Wajah orgasm Luhan kadang suka berseliweran di depannya. Sehun mulai berpikir, pikiran jorok yang sering membuatnya ereksi akhir-akhir ini terjadi setelah dia bertemu Luhan. Shit, pengaruh Luhan besar sekali! "Begitu juga boleh."

Joonmyun bukan tipe yang suka berprasangka buruk, tapi lingkungan bisnis mendorongnya menjadi pribadi yang harus memikirkan sisi baik dan buruk sesuatu. Sisi baiknya, mungkin Sehun tiba-tiba mengenal Luhan dan ingin tahu tentang wanita, yang Joonmyun akui cantik dan menarik itu. Sementara sisi buruknya, Luhan memanfaatkan Sehun untuk kepentingan kontrak kerjasama yang baru-baru ini mereka bahas karena jika Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di depan Sehun, rasanya hal itu jadi kebetulan yang berlebihan. "Oke itu tidak bagus." Joonmyun bergumam yang sayangnya terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau barusan mengatakan jika itu tidak bagus?" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih remot untuk mematikan pemijat punggungnya. "Kau tadi mengatakan jika dia dari keluarga LUppo. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bagusnya LUppo dalam bisnis, dan sejauh research yang sudah kulakukan, Luhan sama bersihnya dengan buku gambar kosongku. Malahan punya titik-titik perspektif mengagumkan." Katakan saja deskripsi terakhir itu berdasar Sehun si anak jurusan arsitek.

"Luhan adalah tipe wanita yang tidak tersentuh, Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tiba-tiba ingat sebuah malam penuh sentuhan bersana Luhan.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi mesum?! Dan dengar, Sehun, sekalipun Luhan berwajah cantik dan manis itu terlihat indah...Luhan tetap tidak baik, tidak untuk sekarang."

Sehun menyisihkan pikiran joroknya yang sedang kambuh dengan kembali menatap tabletnya. Setelah sejenak fokus pada tabletnya dan mengabaikan Joonmyun, Sehun mendongak dan menemukan Joonmyun masih setia berceramah. "Luhan ideal, hyung. Tidak bercela dan sangat cantik."

Joonmyun melongok pada tablet Sehun, kemudian terpingkal. "Itu yang kau namakan research?! Surfing internet tidak bisa disebut research, Sehun. Ya Tuhan~"

Sehun ikut tertawa sambil mengursor pencarian LUHAN di internetnya. Ada deretan foto Luhan dalam balutan pakaian formal sedang tersenyum tipis. "Lihat! Matanya indah sekali. Aku ingat kilaunya memang secerah ini."

"Sejak kapan mahasiswa arsitek sepertimu berusaha mengalahkan Shakespare, eh. Lagian aku juga sudah tahu bagaimana wanita itu kok."

Sehun menatap Joonmyun dengan laser matanya. "Kau sudah bertemu Luhan berapa kali?!"

"Jika kuberitahu kau pasti akan merengek."

Beranjak dari kursi pemijatnya, Sehun berdiri dan meraih bahu Joonmyun untuk diguncang. "Katakan, katakan!"

Joonmyun menghindar dengan limbung. "Ok, ok. Well aku baru sekali face to face dengannya," Joonmyun dalam balutan suit and tie-nya duduk menggantikan Sehun di singgasana kursi pemijat. "itu saat kau menjemput temanmu di Crown Restaurant. Kita ketemu di depan, 'kan. Well, aku baru selesai meeting dengan Luhan saat itu."

"Oh shit! Shit! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?! Kenapa juga aku tidak ikut Jongin saja waktu itu?! Sialan, aku kecolongan!" Sehun meraung-raung seperti anak kecil. _Masih ada waktu lain!_ Tekad Sehun dalam hati. "Lupakan tentang itu! Sekarang jelaskan tentang data Luhan lagi, sepupu Kim. Katakan semua yang kau ketahui mengenai riwayatnya, karena aku akan menghajarmu jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

Joonmyun yang melihat wajah serius Sehun hanya tersenyum kalem. Sehun terlihat mirip Paman Oh. Yah... Sehun sudah dewasa dan tentu dia bisa memutuskan yang baik dan buruk. Juga dalam kasus Luhan.

"As you wish, sepupu Oh."

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **Well, I know it is short wkwk.**

 **Thanks for your review.**

 **Your review is the food of this story.**

 **Btw, i already written new story in another fandom, it is Naruto, If you wanna see, check this s/12533152/1/Alpha-Girl**

 **see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan's Point of View

Aku cukup rasional untuk menganggap tidak ada yang sempurna di semesta ini. Aku seorang religius yang menganggap kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.

Tapi ketika aku menatap lukisan Vitruvian Man di depanku, aku akan mengatakan jika Vitruvian Man adalah ideal. Maksudku...sketsa proporsi tubuh manusia itu terlihat sangat epic.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan diriku versi kecil berdiri di depan bingkai lukisan Vituvian Man. Bahkan aku menganggap diriku sebagai anak yang manis ketika memakai dress putih dan topi NASA. Aku ingat itu adalah ketika aku berumur 7 dan punya liburan ke Gallerie dell' Accademia in Venesia, Italia.

Disitulah cita-citaku yang awalnya ingin jadi bagian NASA dan meneliti langit berubah...menjadi ingin seperti Leonardo da Vinci dan menggambar hal-hal indah. Setelah melihat Vitruvian Man dan pulang, yang aku tahu hanya gambaran paling indah adalah sketsa manusia telanjang layaknya Vitruvian Man. Kemudian aku menuangkan gairah cita-citaku dengan menggambar laki-laki telanjang yang sedang telentang. Aku hanya anak kecil yang dilarang nonton tv, jadi aku tidak tahu apa itu pornografi yang disebut-sebut mama dan baba ketika menyadari kegemaran baruku saat itu.

Yang aku ingat, baba terlihat senang ketika aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik kanvas yang ia belikan, tapi baba akan memprotes ketika mengintip dan melihatku menggambar Vitruvian Man a la Luhan.

Suatu ketika, baba menunjukkan padaku apa saja karya da Vinci di komputernya. Aku ingat aku berkata, "Brilliant. Brilliant." Ada Mona Lisa, The Last Supper, Vitruvian Man, juga lainnya.

Tapi baba dengan cepat mengelus rambutku dan berucap, "Lupakan da Vinci. Coba lihat yang lebih menakjubkan...van Gogh!"

Setelah baba menunjukkan beberapa lukisan Vincent van Gogh, ketertarikanku berubah. Sejak melihat Red Vineyard at Arles milik van Gogh, aku tidak terobsesi lagi menggambar Vitruvian Man. Jelas saja, aku sebagai anak kecil, daripada menyukai sketsa tubuh telanjang, pasti lebih suka lukisan pemandangan kebun anggur merah yang punya warna-warni.

Setelah itu...aku terbangun. Itu hanya mimpi. Kenangan masa kecilku.

 **-GIRL IN MUD-**

IT IS ME: LUHAN

GIRL IN MUD 2017

I just own the story

Gender switch

-GIRL IN MUD-

Ketika mataku terbuka, hal pertama yang terlihat adalah jemari kananku. Ada sebuah pena terselip disana. Seketika aku ingat kemarin baru saja selesai menggarap beberapa laporan dari bagian rumah sakit dan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar melangkah ke ranjang.

Aku menegakkan punggungku yang seketika terasa menyakitkan. "Harusnya kemarin aku ngesot saja ke ranjang."

Langit di balik pintu kaca balkonku masih setengah terang. Ini 5:25 dan aku selalu terbiasa bangun di waktu ini. Aku akan melakukan kegiatan rutinku. Mandi keramas dengan air dingin dan memasak sarapan sehat; nasi, sayur dan lauk untukku dan Chanyeol. Kami jarang makan buah dan tidak minum susu lagi, tapi aku minum kopi dan Chanyeol akan membuat jus buahnya sendiri. Setelah sarapan ditemani lelucon dan happy virus Chanyeol, aku akan mulai berias dan berangkat kerja pada 8:00.

Saat aku turun dari Audi A5 putihku pagi itu, senyum chubby Minseok menyambutku setelah salam hormat dari parking boy. Minseok menerima kunci mobilku, dan menyerahnya pada parking boy, lalu mengulurkan tabletnya yang menampilkan jadwalku hari ini, padaku.

Aku, diikuti Minseok, masuk ke gedung raksasa LUppo dan setiap pasang mata yang berpapasan akan berhenti dan menyapaku. Seperti biasa, aku akan membalasnya dengan senyum tipis sambil membaca jadwal.

"Selamat pagi, ma'am." Suara Minseok terdengar senang dan aku tahu apa alasannya.

"Selamat pagi, Minseok. Jadwalku tidak begitu padat hari ini." Itu artinya Minseok akan lebih leluasa bernafas. Dan itulah arti dari senyum cerahnya. Terkadang aku kasihan juga pada sekretarisku yang harus selalu mengekori kesibukanku itu. Sejauh ini, aku menilai kinerja Minseok sudah cukup handal di usianya. Minseok cepat tanggap dan tidak gampang mengeluh. Tentu saja aku akan mempertahankan sekretaris macam itu di sisiku.

Kemudian Minseok menekan tombol naik setelah kami tiba di koridor lift dan tangga darurat. "Ya, seperti yang anda lihat," suara Minseok terdengar lebih cerah lagi. "ngomong-ngomong, semalam tidur anda nyenyak, ma'am?"

Aku merasa leherku linu lagi...dan bahuku serasa membutuhkan pijatan. Itu buruk dan aku tidak ingin mengulang tidur di meja lagi. "Tidak begitu. Aku salah posisi dan badanku tambah lelah."

Kami masuk ke dalam lift setelah liftnya sampai dan beberapa karyawan yang ikut menunggu lift kuisyaratkan masuk bersamaku.

"Anda pasti sangat membutuhkan liburan itu." Kata Minseok.

Ya! Liburan itu! Cuti seminggu di villa keluarga Lu itulah yang paling aku inginkan sekarang. Aku membayangkan pantai di belakang villa yang pasti menyegarkan. Oh, aku ingin itu! "Ya. Aku sangat membutuhkan itu." Jawabku.

"Lalu anda akan berangkat setelah menyelesaikan tender dengan PT. OHpp? Oh iya, saya sudah selesai dengan data yang anda minta."

Ding!

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 15 dan itu adalah lantai kerjaku.

"Ya, dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah meletakkan data Oh Sehun di mejaku pagi ini." Aku melirik Minseok yang tersenyum mengiyakan.

Selanjutnya, aku masuk ruanganku dan mulai mengerjakan beberapa laporan, juga membaca resume Oh Sehun, tentu saja.

-GIRL IN MUD-

Setelah membaca resume Oh Sehun tadi pagi, aku mulai berpikir beberapa alternative yang bisa memudahkanku menggaet OHpp lewat anak bungsu keluarga Oh itu. Tapi kemudian aku kehilangan minat. Aku kehilangan minat pada pekerjaanku. Kupikir aku bukan manusia naïf, tapi saat aku tergambar mendekati dan membuat Oh Sehun suka padaku, lalu memanfaatkan perasaan anak itu, aku tiba-tiba merasa buruk. Sekali lagi aku merasa naïf karena tidak suka memperdaya seseorang. Padahal aku seorang pebisnis, harusnya aku bisa ringan tangan ketika memanfaatkan orang lain untuk keuntungan, bukan?

"Ms. Lu!" Aku menoleh dan menemukan sekretaris direktur OHpp berdiri di ambang swing door.

Nice timing!

Pakaiannya masih berupa setelan dan wajahnya kaku, itu artinya dia masih lembur.

Kulirik jam tanganku dan ini sudah jam 9 malam. Aku baru pulang dari kantor dan mampir ke tempat pijat, yang buka 24 jam, karena sepanjang hari aku nyaris tidak fokus kerja karena linu di leher dan punggung. Siapa sangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang pria tampan yang punya senyum malaikat seperti Kim Joonmyun.

"Terima kasih atas transaksi anda." Aku kembali pada si resepsionis laki-laki (setelah tersenyum sebentar pada Kim Joonmyun) yang menerima pesananku beberapa saat lalu, dia mengulurkan kembali kartu kreditku yang berwarna hitam. "Petugas Bae akan mengantar anda menuju fitting room dan massage room. Semoga anda menikmati pelayanan kami." lanjutnya sambil melempar senyum malu-malu padaku. Apa senyum seorang resepsionis tempat pijat memang harus mirip senyum cowok yang sedang kasmaran?

Aku mengisyarat pegawai wanita ber-name tag Bae untuk menunggu karena Kim Joonmyun masih disana dan tentu saja aku harus menyapanya. "Mr. Kim. Anda sedang menemani Mr. Oh?"

Senyum kaku Mr, Kim hilang dan terganti wajah terkejut.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku sedikit.

Mr. Kim mengangguk samar, "Mr. Oh sedang didalam."

Aku tahu didalam otaknya, Mr. Kim sedang mewaspadai apapun dan aku tidak akan terkejut ketika mungkin dia berpikir aku menyewa seseorang untuk membuntuti bos besarnya. Namun, aku tidak melakukan itu. Yang dibutuhkan hanya naluri untuk peka terhadap sekitar. Contohnya dua tas kerja di kedua tangan Mr. Kim. Salah satunya adalah tas kulit brand terkenal yang bermodel klasik. Itu pasti selera seseorang yang berumuran seperti ayahku. Dan untuk tipikal orang selurus Mr. Kim, dia akan kaku ketika sedang bekerja. Jadi jelas itu tas atasannya yang berisi dokumen penting yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkan di loker. Semudah itu.

"Kebetulan." Kataku dengan santai. Aku melihat Mr. Kim meneriakkan 'tidak mungkin!' di matanya yang masih siaga, tapi aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi ingin main. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Selamat malam, Mr. Kim." Aku membungkuk singkat dan segera berlalu, ingin segera merasakan pijatan enak di leherku.

-GIRL IN MUD-

"Luhan!"

Yeah! Plot twist!

"Luhan, sebelah sini."

Jika sejam tadi Kim Joonmyun, kali ini ada Mr. Oh yang duduk merajai sofa panjang. Tidak sampai disitu, hitung juga anak tunggal Mr. Oh yang berdiri melambai kecil padanya, yang tadi memanggil namanya seolah mereka teman. Oh Sehun dengan mata hunternya.

Sambil berjalan mendekat, aku melambai singkat pada Oh Sehun dan melirik Mr. Oh yang juga sedang melirikku. Pria itu kelihatan tegas dan tidak punya sense ramah. Aku membayangkan bagaimana sikap tegasnya saat memimpin rapat besar.

Semua terlihat jelas dari mata tajamnya, yang kemudian menurun pada Oh Sehun.

Saat aku sudah di radius dekat yang tentu saja buka intim, aku membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Mr. Oh. Dia laki-laki setua ayahku yang punya perusahaan dengan ribuan karyawan, tentu saja aku harus menunjukkan sopan santun, disertai apresiasi.

Mr. Oh berdiri dari duduk a la rajanya dan tanpa diduga mengulurkan tangannya dengan hangat. Oke, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan. Atau mungkin semua anggota keluarga Oh punya sifat ramah pada orang asing.

Aku menegakkan punggungku yang sudah segar dan menjabat tangannya. Mr. Oh terbukti tegas lewat cara jabat tangan serta semua cara dia bergerak. Aku menganggap itu kerena ketika tanpa usaha pun, dia masih bisa memancarkan aura yang kuat.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Oh."

"Selamat malam, Miss Lu."

"Aku bertemu dengan Mr. Kim saat masuk tadi, kudengar anda didalam." Kataku berusaha santai namun tetap sopan, mengabaikan fakta Kim Joonmyun yang tadi mungkin (terang-terangan sekali, sebenarnya) mewaspadaiku. Aku juga menunggu Mr. Oh melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tapi entah kenapa, terasa semakin erat saja.

Ada yang aneh.

Genggaman Mr. Oh... ditambah Kim Joonmyun yang sekarang tidak terlihat seserius satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku memang sering pijat disini. Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan anda, Ms. Lu." Mr. Oh melirik Kim Joonmyun dan Oh Sehun sekilas dan aku mulai berspekulasi jika sesuatu yang aneh bermuara dari Kim Joonmyun dan Oh Sehun, "Kebetulan juga, Sehun kesini setengah jam yang lalu." Nice, ini menegaskan dugaanku mulai benar! Laki-laki yang masih memegang tanganku ini tidak tersenyum, tapi matanya mengatakan padaku jika dia terhibur oleh sesuatu. "Internet tidak menipu, anda sangat cantik, Ms. Lu...atau boleh kupanggil Luhan?"

Oke benangnya mulai terurai sedikit. Ini akan jadi sedikit masuk akal ketika sebuah kemungkinan yang kupikirkan memang sedang terjadi.

"Tentu. Anda bisa memanggilku Luhan." Aku tahu aku memberi jeda terlalu lama untuk menjawab permintaan retoris itu, tapi aku hanya mulai bisa mengurai situasi aneh yang tiba-tiba terjadi; Oh Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan kilat mata juga sikap Mr. Oh yang kupikir tidak seperti karakternya.

Kebetulan pertemuan ini tidak seluruhnya merupakan kebetulan.

Aku memikirkan lagi presentase kemungkinan ini, dan hasilnya cukup rasional. Bahwa Oh Sehun yang berdiri disampingku ini...muncul atas undangan Kim Joonmyun. Juga bahwa Oh Sehun yang tertarik padaku!

Terima kasih pada resume Oh Sehun yang dibuat Minseok; yang mana membahas persaudaraan Oh dan Kim. Juga ingatan serta penglihatanku yang jeli menangkap rona merah di pipi porselen Sehun kapanpun aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku yakin rona itu tidak ada lagi ketika dulu (saat ketika aku menjemput Chanyeol) aku melirik Oh Sehun dan teman ceweknya mengobrol di café setelahku.

Aku cukup yakin...

-GIRL IN MUD-

...Oh Sehun tertarik padaku.

"Luhan," Mr. Oh memanggilku dengan suara yang enak didengar, di lain sisi suaranya juga tegas tidak bisa dibantah. "Aku ingat aku harusnya bertemu dengan LUppo untuk membahas beberapa berkas, namun aku punya agenda yang sulit diajak negosiasi. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku dengan memaklumi itu."

Itu pasti lebih menguntungkan ketimbang datang hanya untuk menolak LUppo. Itu bukan sesuatu yang mengesankanku karena aku bahkan tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kehadiran Mr. Oh. Yang LUppo butuhkan hanya persetujuannya, maksudku...yang kubutuhkan. Itu terhitung pelengkap peninggalanku sebelum liburan seminggu, yea.

"Anda pasti sangat sibuk." Begitu juga denganku! "Sebenarnya saya berharap banyak jika anda akan memberi kami kabar baik."

"Tentu saja dan aku mulai memikirkan kembali mengenai itu."

Aku tersenyum seadanya membayangkan rencana liburanku yang bisa terealisasi segera. "Keberatan dengan sebuah makan malam, Mr. Oh? Akan kususun ulang makan malam kita yang tertunda."

"Tentu! Dengan senang hati, Luhan." Aku menoleh pada Sehun yang baru saja berkata santai seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu ia pikirkan berkali-kali.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menertawakan Sehun yang enteng sekali. "Kau ingin makan malam denganku...Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar yang membuatku bertanya bagaimana bisa pemuda tampan nan gagah ini suka padaku. "Ya. Kau ingin bergabung bersama OHpp? Itu mudah."

Kali ini aku tertawa lebih lapang. Apa yang kuharapkan dari Oh Sehun?

Pemuda itu terlalu hijau sampai membuatku merasa tidak bisa percaya. Keluguannya mengatakan berbagai hal adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulakukan dalam hidupku. "Sehun, aku Lu Han dari LUppo group." Ingin kuteriakkan itu di depan wajah tampan Sehun. "Kami berusaha yang terbaik dan LUppo group always waiting. Aku berharap citraku masih mengesankan. Dan kuharap kau mengerti, aku tidak butuh jalan pintas berbagai nama. Itu merendahkanku. Itu bukan makna koneksi yang sebenarnya."

Senyum Sehun yang meluntur malah mengundang senyumku lebih lebar. "Bukan itu maksudku, Luhan. Dengar, kau tidak mengerti. Aku tau apa maumu, aku mengert―"

"Apa kau mengerti apa itu merger? Dan bahwa aku tidak menginginkan itu dari kalian, Sehun?"

Wajah Sehun yang yakin, membuatku bertanya lagi tentang sehijau apa mahasiswa arsitek itu. "Kau ingin aliansi. Aku mengerti itu. Kau ingin cappuchino setiap siang, aku juga mengerti. Kau berteman dengan Wu Yifan dan bahkan melakukan―"

"Oke." Melakukan sex dengan Yifan? Sialan, darimana bocah ini tahu! "Ok, kau mengerti." Aku melirik Joonmyun yang terlihat terpukau dengan Sehun, bahkan Mr. Oh tidak bisa menutupi wajah terkejutnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku mengerti, kau yang tidak mengerti." Wajah Sehun yang serius membuatku bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Oke, kids. Kukira kita sepakat akan adanya makan malam." Suara Mr. Oh membuatku melongok melihat jam tangan.

Aku mengangguk, "Akan saya atur makan malam selanjutnya, Mr. Oh. Selamat malam." Kemudian aku menunduk singkat dan segera beranjak sebelum suara siapapun menyahut.

Persetan dengan Oh Sehun dan mental stalkernya.

Punggung dan tubuhku yang segar membuatku merasa bisa berjalan dengan ringan. Tapi ketika aku ada di pelataran tempat pijat, aku baru sadar salju sedang turun. Itu buruk, selain saljunya yang lebat, aku tidak bawa payung, jadi aku terhalang menjangkau mobilku yang diguyur es di tempat parkir 50 meter di depan sana.

"Nona," sebuah suara asing membuatku menoleh. Seorang yang kutahu sebagai receptionist yang tadi melayaniku sedang tersenyum malu-malu. Pemuda itu membawa payung di tangan kanan. "Saya bisa mengantar ke mobil anda."

Aku mengangguk dan akan mendekati pemuda itu saat sosok jangkung Sehun menautkan jarinya pada milikku. Itu hangat dan berkeringat. "Oh Sehun..." lagi.

"Kuantar kau, Luhan." Melirik payungnya yang besar, aku yakin itu lebih dari layak dipakai berdua daripada milik si pemuda recepcionist.

Aku mulai berjalan sedang Sehun memayungiku. Si recepcionist yang tidak berani membantah, kuberi anggukan.

"Kunatar kau pulang sekalian."

Aku tidak menanggapi ocehan Sehun. Tidak berguna.

"Luhan..."

"Pergilah." Kataku setelah sampai di mobil dan akan membuka pintu kemudi yang dicekal Sehun.

"Saljunya lebat. Aku khawatir."

"Apa?"

"Kuantar kau pulang."

"Oke aku mulai risih. Tidak perlu khawatir padaku."

"Jika ini masih tentang yang tadi, aku minta maaf. Sekarang biarkan aku."

Sehun kelihatannya tidak akan menyerah, dan aku mulai kedinginan. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Luhan?"

"Jika kau sudah tahu, jauhkan tanganmu dari pintuku." Aku ingin sekali mendorongnya dan segera masuk ke mobil lalu pergi. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, Sehun malah tiba-tiba maju dan membungkusku dengan lengannya. "Untuk apa lagi ini?"

Jantung Sehun berdentum keras dibalik mantel hangatnya. Aku berusaha mengabaikan itu.

"Kau kedinginan." Nafas Sehun yang panas membentur kulit rambutku yang kedinginan. Aku nyaris mendesah ingin kehangatan itu lagi. "Kenapa mantelmu tipis sekali?"

"Ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menghangatkanku. Biarkan aku masuk mobil dan pergi dari sini."

Merasa tidak yakin dengan yang kudengar, aku merapatkan kepalaku ke dada bidang, yang sebidang meja lapang, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu jantung Sehun bisa berdetak lebih keras dari yang tadi. Itu seakan benar-benar hidup dan menggelepar dalam rongga dada. "Aku bisa bertahan dengan posisi ini jika itu bisa menghangatkanmu, sayangku."

Lengan Sehun berusaha melingkar lebih jauh, sedangkan aku menahan tanganku yang ingin masuk ke mantelnya dan mengais punggung hangat yang kuperkirakan selebar lapangan bola itu.

"No, no." Kataku berusaha menahan tembok rasionalku yang sudah condong akan runtuh. "Aku tidak butuh orang lain, dan lagi kau hanya orang asing."

Sehun tersentak dan melepaskanku yang masih amat kedinginan. "Tidak..aku tidak..aku tidak tahu kau jika kau berpikir seperti itu." Sehun kelihatan terbata-bata. Gantian dia yang kedinginan karena ucapanku.

Lalu Sehun dan segala kehangatan yang dipancarkan mata elang itu menjauh.

Aku melihat Sehun menyebrangi lahan parkir dengan tergesa dan menghilang di balik mobil-mobil.

-line break-

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol." Kataku setelah Chanyeol memesan es kopi dan duduk di kursi seberangku.

Chanyeol mendengus singkat. "Malam, noona. Aku menunggumu menelfon sejak sejam yang lalu. Kaubilang pijatmu Cuma sampai jam 10. Lalu jam berapa ini?"

"Ini 11." Aku tidak tertarik minta maaf dan memilih mengaduk supku. Mendengar Chanyeol memanggilku noona begitu menghibur, bagaimanapun.

"Dan?"

"Apa?"

"Dan ya Tuhan, makan makan malammu. Kau tidak ingat menyuruhku menemanimu makan malam di jam 10? Itu ditelfon kita, kira-kira, jam 8 tadi."

Aku menghirup uap supku yang masih mengepul dan kemudian tersenyum sendiri walau Chanyeol masih melotot padaku. "Ini sup ayam betina yang enak. Aku akan bungkus juga untuk sarapan kita besok."

Chanyeol kelihatannya masih keberatan dengan terlambatnya telfonku. Mungkin saja tadi dia sudah nyaris tidur ketimbang menungguku. "Kau sedang ngigau atau apa sampai memilih restaurant Skotlandia malam-malam begini? Kita bahkan bisa membuat sup ayam sendiri di apartemen."

"Chanyeol, barusan aku bertemu Sehun." Kataku tidak nyambung. Aku ingat kemarin Chanyeol menelfon dan bertanya cepat tentang bagaimana aku mengenal Sehun anak yang satu kampus dengannya, tapi beda jurusan. Aku gantian bertanya padanya tentang bagaimana dia tahu tentang aku mengenal Sehun, dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti Jongin dan mobil. Jadi, saat Chanyeol mendesakku sedemikian rupa, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan yang terjadi di bar. Minus yang terjadi selanjutnya di kamar hotel, tentu saja.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka. Itu pasti sama dengan rasa tidak sukanya dengan fakta kakak perempuannya berciuman dengan laki-laki asing seperti yang baru ia ketahui kemarin. "Kenapa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ayahnya juga pijat ditempatku tadi. Itu kebetulan."

Dipikir dari manapun, rasanya terlalu banyak kebetulan yang kualami akhir-akhir ini. Segalanya serasa sempit dan terus berotasi pada Sehun, pemuda asing itu.

Aku mulai berpikir kembali tentang Sehun yang tiba-tiba pergi. Apa yang salah dengan tadi?

"Noona, please. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir sih?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir."

"Aku serius, tahu. Dan jauh-jauh lah dari Oh Sehun. Aku mengecek akunnya, dia itu maniak."

"Akun apa? Bukannya kau tidak kenal dia?"

"Kai memberiku akun instagram Sehun. Jangan banyak tanya, yang jelas dia itu maniak anjing. Kau benci hewan peliharaan. Pokoknya kalian tidak cocok."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar adikku yang manis ini.

"Tapi..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Sehun punya tubuh seperti Vitruvian Man, Golden ratio."

- **TBC-**

Keterlaluan ya update lama gueh, maafkeun. But don't worry, I'll try to make this story touch the end word.

And soal pergantian sudut pandang di chap ini, don't make it bothering you. Ini Cuma di chap ini doang. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa gue ngelakuin ini. Poinnya sih, cerita ini bakal pake third point of view.

Bhahaha, see you. I hope I can update in just a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, ini menggunakan sudut pandang gue (orang ketiga serba tahu), guys.

Selamat baca!

-It Is Me: Luhan-

LUHAN membanting kertas di tangannya ke meja. Wajahnya sebisa mungkin ia tata dengan tenang. "Kuakui, aku kecewa."

"Maafkan kami, ma'am." Seorang pria paling tua diantara barisan karyawan yang sedang menunduk dalam itu, berucap lantang.

Luhan mengamati sebentar. "Aku membentuk tim ini agar menang tender. Dan ya, setidaknya aku belum mendengar kita kalah."

"Ma'am, kami akan mendapatkan kontrak dengan M group." Pria berumur kepala 4 itu menatap Luhan meyakinkan.

Dia melirik sedikit pada 4 anggota timnya yang tidak berani mengangkat kepala sedikit pun. CEO Luhan memang baru setahun menjabat, tapi rasanya sudah berpuluh tahun ada. Luhan mengantongi keseganan dari semua karyawan LUppo karena sudah menaikkan harga saham 5 persen di minggu ke limanya bekerja, juga membuat LUppo dinobatkan sebagai grup swasta paling berpengaruh pada negara nomor satu. Karyawan LUppo tidak meragukan lagi kemampuan CEO mudanya.

Tidak hanya itu, karyawan LUppo punya semacam doktrin jika Luhan adalah sosok sempurna. Luhan punya segala hal yang diimpikan. Cerdas, disegani, dari keluarga kaya, dan cantik. Saat Luhan datang di pagi hari, tidak ada yang tidak akan menunduk dan membatin betapa indahnya wanita itu.

"Bagus. Sayangnya, itu tidak mengurangi kekecewaanku pada timmu, mister Lee. Ini tim terburuk yang pernah kubuat selama setahun jadi CEO LUppo."

Lee menunduk merasa sakit hati mendengar ucapan sang CEO.

Wanita bersanggul yang berdiri di ujung barisan mendongak pada Luhan dengan berani kali ini, "Maaf, ma'am? Tapi kami adalah pegawai berkompeten."

Disaat barisan itu melirik takut pada Luhan, Luhan hanya mengetukkan pena di meja dengan tenang. "Siapa yang bilang kalian tidak kompeten, miss Kim?"

Kim menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sudah berlaku tidak sopan. Dia ingat siapa wanita muda di depannya. Salah etika bisa membuat sang CEO memberinya talak. "Saya merasa itu maksud anda, CEO Lu."

"Bukan, tentu saja. Aku percaya semua karyawan LUppo adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik." Luhan masih mengetukkan pena dan mengamati satu persatu raut lega di hadapannya. "Aku kecewa karena hal lain. Kelihatannya kalian belum bisa menangkap apa itu."

Barisan itu menunduk dengan punggung melengkung layaknya serdadu yang sedang di adili sang jenderal.

"Kerja tim kalian." Ucapan Luhan mengudara dengan nyata namun malah membuat barisan itu semakin menunduk, tidak mengerti. "Kalian perlu diingatkan karena sudah melewatkan hal penting, sebenarnya. Ini dunia bisnis, dimana kalian perlu membangun kerajaan koneksi. Dan hal penting yang kalian lewatkan adalah hubungan dengan anggota tim kalian. Itu fatal."

Barisan itu mulai menyadari beberapa hal. Tapi masih terlalu gamang untuk membuka mulut.

"Akan kuberi tahu rahasia kecil, tapi janji jangan beritahu yang lain."

Luhan melihat barisan itu mendongak padanya untuk mengangguk dengan ragu. Oke, Luhan jadi sadar seharusnya dia meningalkan senyum nakalnya di rumah.

"CCTV di setiap lantai gedung ini terhubung pada monitorku. Itulah alasan aku tahu setiap record pekerjaan kalian. Jadi, jangan pernah mengulang mengerjakan perkerjaan tim secara individu lagi! Mengumpulkan laporan yang kalian anggap paling 'rasional' dan meninggalkan yang lain di tempat sampah juga bukan hal yang bisa kumaklumi."

Lee ingat itu adalah segelintir ucapan dan yang benar-benar mereka kerjakan beberapa menit lalu sebelum dia sebagai ketua tim menyuguhkan berkas itu kepada CEO Luhan. Luhan tidak banyak kata, dia hanya membaca lembar per lembar laporan timnya lalu menyuruhnya memanggil semua anggota kelompok untuk menghadap. Siapa sangka Luhan yang terkenal tenang dan ramah itu akan membanting laporan begitu anggota timnya berdiri sejajar.

"Oke, kita sudahi saja ini karena kita semua sibuk. Kuingatkan lagi, jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Luhan mengganti senyum napkalnya dengan senyum tipis. "Kalian patut tahu jika Ketua Lu menganggap semua pegawai LUppo sebagai asset penting, dan aku pastinya akan menjaga kalian. Kutunggu kabar baik dari tender tim ini. Ada tambahan?"

Tepat setelah Luhan selesai berucap, sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. Luhan mengucapkan masuk dan pintu besar di ujung ruangan terbuka. Sang pemilik LUppo berdiri dengan pongah, diekori sekretaris laki-laki yang berwajah setua atasan.

Luhan berdiri dan menyongsong sang ayah yang tersenyum tipis sapaan pada barisan serdadu di depan meja sang anak.

"Apa aku mengganggu yang sedang kalian diskusikan?"

"Tidak, sir." Jawab Lee mewakili Luhan yang terlihat tidak berniat menjawab. Berbeda dengan CEO Luhan, Lee mengenal Ketua Lu sebagai sosok yang tegas dan kaku. Sudah 15 tahun ia mengabdi pada LUppo dan tidak pernah sekalipun berani mendongak ketika berhadapan dengan sosok yang perfeksionis itu.

Luhan mempersilahkan ayahnya duduk di sofa tamu, lalu kembali pada tim yang sedang ia adili. "Ada tambahan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Lee tersenyum sambil menunduk hormat, yang diikuti anggotanya. "Tidak, ma'am. Kami akan memenangkan tender ini dan juga mengingat petuah anda. Sebagai ketua tim, saya mohon maaf sudah mengecewakan."

Luhan melempar senyum yang walau tidak dilihat oleh bawahannya, tapi juga ia sampaikan pada ucapannya. "Bagus. Kalian sudah boleh kembali."

"Baik, selamat siang."

Setelah barisan itu menunduk pada Luhan dan ayahnya, lalu menutup pintu dari luar, Luhan mengikuti ayahnya yang sudah duduk santai.

"Selamat siang, paman Park." Sapa Luhan pada sekretaris setia sang ayah.

"Selamat siang, Luhan" Wajah Park menampilkan senyum ramah untuk Luhan.

"Makan siang, ba?"

Ayahnya mengangguk dan memainkan alisnya, wajah gahar yang dilihat Luhan tadi sudah berganti menjadi wajah rumahan sang ayah yang biasa ia kagumi. "Pak Park bilang jadwalku sudah kosong. Aku makan di rumah saja. Makan masakan mamamu~" Katanya sambil mengerling pada sekretarisnya yang berdiri tidak jauh.

Luhan mengerang dan menyenderkan punggung. Rambut berkuncir tingginya ia sibakkan supaya tidak kusut. Rapi adalah hal yang ia pelihara ketika di kantor. Tidak akan ia biarkan satu helai rambutnya kusut ataupun keluar tatanan. "Apa mama tidak ingat jika masih punya anak aku dan Chan, ya? Masakannya tidak pernah sampai ke apartemenku!"

"Ayo ikut makan dirumah, sweet pie."

Saat ayahnya tersenyum menarik, Luhan ingin menendang tumpukan berkas di mejanya. "Tidak bisa. Aku masih harus mengecek laporan."

"Sayang sekali, padahal mamamu tadi post foto sedang masak udang keju. Itu favoritmu."

Luhan mengerang lebih keras. "Oho, jadi baba masih sempat stalking mama di jam kerja?"

-line break-

Wanita bernama Kim buru-buru mengipasi wajahnya begitu memastikan pintu sang CEO sudah tertutup rapat. "Yang tadi itu sebenarnya apa?! Aku terlalu shock karena baru pertama kali dimarahi CEO Luhan. Dan ya Tuhan! Dia sudah mengamati kita tanpa kita tahu! Setelah ini aku akan mencari berapa banyak CCTV di lantai kita!" Wanita itu berkata keras sampai membuat Minseok yang memang bermeja di dekat pintu Luhan, menoleh dan mendengarkan.

Lee menyapa Minseok sebentar dan mengelus dada dramatis. Merasa buruk karena tidak becus sebagai ketua tim. "CEO Luhan memang sesuatu."

Kim membuka mulut lagi, "Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih normal, tapi aku jadi tertarik pada CEO Luhan. Wanita itu terlalu cantik tapi kurang kerjaan sekali sampai mengamati karyawannya lewat CCTV."

Lee masih sibuk menenangkan diri, sedangkan anggota tim lain hanya manggut-manggut dengan gabungan wajah lega dan termotivasi.

Minseok mendekati kawanan yang masih setia bergerumbul di depan pintu sang CEO itu, Dia menepuk bahu wanita bersanggul yang sejak tadi cerewet sekali. Kurang lebih Minseok paham apa yang sedang jadi bahan keributan kawanan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong soal CCTV, di ruangan ini ada 2 yang sedang merekammu."

Kim melotot seketika, diikuti anggota timnya. "Oh! Oh! Eh itu tadi bukan aku yang bilang CEO Luhan kurang kerjaan!! Bukan aku! Bukan!"

Minseok melangkah kembali ke mejanya dengan senyum maklum.

-line break-

Luhan siang itu menahan rasa rindu pada masakan ibunya dengan berusaha menikmati sepiring bulgogi kafetaria kantor. Minseok makan dengan tenang di seberangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri menjulang disamping Luhan dengan berani.

Luhan mendongak dan mengernyit. "Kau disini?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

Minseok yang mendengar Luhan berbicara, ikut mendongak dan tersedak saat itu juga. Lalu buru-buru menegak minumannya.

Oh Sehun membuka kancing jasnya dan duduk di kuri sebelah Luhan. "Kau kelihatan murung." Katanya santai. Menutupi rasa kagumnya pada Luhan yang terlihat tidak terkejut dengan kejutannya. Sehun ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita cantik yang jadi CEO muda itu.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari si tampan yang menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Tangannya kembali menyendok potongan daging.

"Tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku meninggalkanmu kemarin?" Sehun menopang dagu dan menatap tertarik.

"Tidak...Sehun." Luhan sadar jika rasanya bibirnya masih asing menyebut nama remaja itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku saja yang tanya. Kau sampai rumah jam berapa? Saljunya lebat sampai tengah malam, 'kan."

"Sekitar tengah malam. Aku menunggu salju reda." Walau masih merasa asing pada sosok Oh Sehun, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan bocah tampan itu.

Luhan menjambak rambut dalam mentalnya.

"Serius? Kau menunggu di parkiran? Sendiri? Tahu begitu aku akan menemanimu! Yah walau harus bertahan dengan lidah pedasmu."

Minseok menatap Luhan kebingungan. Darimana Luhan mengenal Sehun? Setahunya, Luhan bukan tipikal yang punya kenalan seorang bocah kuliahan semacam putera bungsu keluarga Oh. Oke, keduanya juga terdengar seperti kemarin baru saja pergi berduaan dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari Luhan yang kelihatan tidak tertarik tapi juga tidak terganggu dengan keganjilan presensi Sehun di kantornya, Minseok melirik beberapa pasang mata yang mencuri pandang pada sang CEO dan laki-laki asing. Well, Oh Sehun memang tampan dan berwajah tegas. Minseok tahu itu turunan dari ayahnya, atasannya dulu. Juga, kecantikan Luhan tidak lagi diragukan. Poinnya adalah Luhan dan Sehun jika disatukan adalah keindahan. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, apa tujuan laki-laki muda itu kesini?

Minseok masih berusaha mengutak-atik kemungkinan.

Disisi lain Luhan juga penasaran pada beberapa hal. Hanya saja menunggu saat yang pas. "Lidahku pedas?" Tanyanya pada Sehun yang tadi mengatainya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku cukup sakit hati dengan itu."

"Hm?" Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Kalau diingat-ingat, semalam dia hanya meminta Sehun untuk meninggalkannya. Tidak terasa salah.

"Kau.." Luhan melihat Sehun melipat tangan di dada dan menyilangkan kaki dibawah meja. "Kau terus saja menganggapku asing, padahal kita sudah-"

Luhan mengernyit dalam dan meremas paha Sehun yang dekat dengan tangannya. Rasanya Sehun suka sekali mengatakan hal-hal tidak senonoh di depan umum. Ini jelas bukan kali pertama Luhan menghentikan ucapan vulgar bocah hijau itu.

Luhan melirik Minseok yang sejak tadi hanya jadi nyamuk ganteng. "Kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu, Minseok. Dan tolong bawakan aku cappuccino ketika kau kembali dari istirahatmu." Katanya kemudian segera berdiri membawa nampan bulgoginya yang sudah tak bersisa.

Sehun menatap pahanya yang sempat diremas Luhan sebentar lalu segera mengikuti Luhan dan tidak mau repot-repot menyapa Minseok yang masih bingung situasi. "Luhan, kita belum selesai."

Luhan meletakkan nampan bekasnya pada counter dan bergumam 'hm' pada Sehun yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Berhubung kita sedang membahas ini, jawab, Luhan. Kau masih merasa asing padaku, 'kan?"

Luhan masuk ke dalam lift yang ramai dan berencana menggiring Sehun ke tempat yang lebih private. Dia sedikit was-was mendengar setiap ucapan Sehun. Mereka sedang di lingkungan kantor dan Luhan jelas tidak mau membuat rumor dengan ucapan spontan Sehun. "Tahan pertanyaanmu. Kujawab nanti." Ucapnya saat pintu lift tertutup dan menyadari seluruh pegawai yang ada di lift sedang memperhatikannya, juga Sehun.

"Tentu." Sahut Sehun sambil mengamati wajah cantik Luhan dari pantulan dinding lift. Walau kuncir ponytail-nya tinggi dan kencang, Sehun merasa Luhan yang ini tidak berbeda dengan yang kemarin-kemarin di luar kantor. Masih tetap cantik dan terasa susah disentuh.

-line break-

"Ok, sampai mana kita tadi?" Luhan duduk dengan kaki menyilang. Sedangkan Sehun duduk menyamankan diri di sofa tamu Luhan sambil mengamati ruang kerja wanita itu.

"Hm, sampai kau masih asing padaku. Aku bisa merasakannya, Luhan. Kau bersikap kaku padaku."

"Ralat. Pada semua orang."

Sehun mengernyit. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak seperti itu pada Wu Yifan, juga Kim Minseok."

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" Luhan ingat ekspresi Kim Joonmyeon semalam. Itu jelas meberi jawaban tidak pada bagian 'apa Sehun tahu tentangnya dari Joonmyeon yang juga teman Kris dan mantan atasan Minseok?'

"Aku punya informan. Tidak penting siapa itu." Kata Sehun ringan.

Luhan menggeleng dan pindah ke sebelah Sehun. "Itu penting. Aku tidak suka ada yang mencari tahu tentang hal-hal pribadiku."

Sehun tahu dia sudah bukan golongan remaja belasan tahun. Dia sudah 22. Tapi hormonnya bergejolak hanya karena Luhan yang cantik itu duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena sebelum ini, tidak ada teman perempuan yang ia biarkan dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi Luhan yang ini jelas tidak mungkin ia tolak.

"Harum." Gumam Sehun tanpa sadar. "Eh oke, soal informanku, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Luhan. Dia professional dan sudah tanda tangan kontrak denganku tidak akan membocorkan informasi yang aku minta." Ucap Sehun setelah sadar dari trans.

Luhan tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak sehijau seperti perkiraanya. "Sayangnya, aku tetap tidak bisa percaya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin akan kau gunakan untuk apa infromasi itu."

Sehun ingin meraih jemari Luhan namun terlalu ragu apa itu akan menyakiti wanita itu. "Itu untukku sendiri. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Sehun melihat keraguan di mata wanita itu. Jelas sekali dan membuatnya serasa dicubit. "Aku tidak bisa percaya." Kata Luhan.

Dan ucapan Luhan menegaskan segalanya. Kali ini Sehun mengernyit dalam merasakan sengatan menyakitkan di ulu dadanya. "Kenapa tidak?!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tenang. "Karena aku tidak percaya pada orang asing."

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" Sehun menggeram dan berdiri dengan marah. Rasanya dia tidak ingin melihat Luhan lagi.

Jujur Sehun akui dia terpukau dengan emosi Luhan yang sangat dewasa dan tenang. Sehun menobatkan diri menyukai wanita yang seperti itu. Tapi rasanya berat juga. Sehun jadi merasa dia tidak dihargai. Merasa bahwa dia tidak hebat karena tidak bisa menggoyahkan ketenangan Luhan.

Jadi, Sehun memutuskan pergi saja. Dia laki-laki, tapi hatinya juga sakit ketika tidak dihargai.

Namun Luhan menahan lengan Sehun. "Duduklah. Kita belum selesai, Sehun."

Amarah Sehun masih meraja dan mendorong Sehun untuk menepis tangan Luhan di lengannya.

Luhan ikut berdiri dan masih menahan lengan Sehun. "Jangan menghindar lagi. Aku sudah tahu. Kemarin kau pergi karena kau ingin lari dari masalah." Saat Sehun sudah mau menatapnya, Luhan melepaskan lengan Sehun dan kembali duduk. "Kau masih muda. Aku bisa maklum."

Luhan tersenyum simpul saat Sehun kembali duduk. Provokasinya disambut sesuai keinginan.

Sehun merasa panas di dadanya turun drastis hanya karena ia suka melihat senyum Luhan yang baru ia lihat di hari ini. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi bukankah kita memang harus menjauh dari masalah?"

"Kau terlanjur membuat masalah. Tapi tidak mau menyelesaikannya."

"Masalah dengan siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang?"

Luhan melipat tangan di dada dan menatap Sehun. Masih dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Dengan hatimu."

Sehun seketika merasa rileks karena senyum Luhan yang masih bermain di wajah cantiknya. "Bagaimana bisa, Luhan?"

"Kau menganggap aku tidak asing hanya karena sebuah seks yang kita lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Lalu saat aku dengan verbal mengungkapkan bahwa kau masih asing bagiku, kau memilih pergi. Aku hanya akan maklum jika kau memang benar-benar pergi. Tapi kau mucul lagi, lalu ingin lari menghindar lagi. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai bocah hanya karena kau lebih muda 4 tahun dariku. Tapi tingkahmu yang ini memang benar seperti bocah."

Sehun terdiam sebentar, kemudian berucap. "Luhan, aku suka padamu! Harus kuapakan dirimu? Kau membuatku terpesona sampai tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain aku suka. Kau juga cantik sekali! Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu jika kau cantik seperti Barbie?"

Sehun tidak sadar menyebut Luhan cantik dua kali. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai berani terang-terangan di depan Luhan.

Yang jelas, Sehun sangat suka pada Luhan yang tahu segala hal. Sehun bahkan rasanya tidak bisa menjabarkan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba marah saat Luhan tidak menganggapnya seperti yang Sehun harapkan. Tapi Luhan dengan mudah menguraikan segalanya. Luhan menggugah hati Sehun.

Respon cepat Sehun memang sesuatu.

Luhan ingin menahan dirinya tersipu seperti remaja, tapi geli di perutnya tidak bisa ia tahan. Akhirnya dia tertawa saja.

Bahkan saat pintunya diketuk, Luhan berkata 'masuk' masih dengan deraian tawa. Minseok mendekatinya dengan cappuccino di tangan. Wajah Minseok yang sedikit melongo, masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawa kecil Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Minseok. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau suruh OB membuatkan minum untuk Sehun? Aku lupa memberinya suguhan." Kata Luhan setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Tentu, ma'am."

"Oke, Sehun. Yang tadi itu kekanakan sekali. Kau memang bocah." Kata Luhan setelah pintunya tertutup lagi.

"Tapi kau suka." Sehun tadi lihat dan tidak bisa berkedip saat menemukan Luhan senang dengan ucapannya. Tawa dan wajah senang wanita itu membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Sehun juga ingin mengatakan pada Luhan soal detakan jantung itu, tapi sebutan bocah dari Luhan menahannya.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun menyeringai hanya menaik turunkan alis tanpa pensilnya. "Kau pikir cuma kau yang menggombaliku?"

Saat Sehun mempererat genggaman tangannya diatas tangan Luhan, wanita cantik itu baru sadar jika mereka masih berpegangan tangan sedari tadi. Itu cukup memalukan karena Minseok pasti juga melihat hal itu.

Luhan melepaskan diri dari tangan Sehun. "Kau masih harus tetap menyelesaikan masalahmu, Sehun."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap mata Luhan yang memang kelihatan coklat terang dilihat dari sudut manapun.

Pintunya diketuk lagi. Luhan mempersilahkan masuk dan kali ini seorang pria berseragam putih masuk membawakan secangkir teh untuk Sehun.

Saat pria itu undur diri dan Sehun kelihatan enggan menyentuh tehnya, Luhan memilih meraih cappuccinonya. "Oke, tapi kau perlu tahu. Seks tidak berarti aku menganggap kita dekat atau teman." Ucap Luhan setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Kubilang aku sudah tidak peduli. Bukan berarti aku lari dari masalah. Aku cuma ingin berdamai."

"Bagus. Kesimpulan: kau masih orang asing. Jangan lagi campuri urusan pribadiku." Kemudian Luhan berdiri dan meletakkan cup kopinya ke meja kerja.

Sehun masih tidak melepaskan matanya dari Luhan yang sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Aku hanya perlu menghapuskan kata asing itu, 'kan, Luhan?"

Luhan hanya diam.

Laki-laki dan jiwa suka tantangannya memang sesuatu.

-TBC-

YAHA YAHA **gue udah semester 4 ini! Banyak tugas, iya. Jadi kakakkakak dan adikadik tercintah, harap sabar nunggu story ini ending. Pasti bakal gue kasih end kok.**


End file.
